Dime que me quieres
by mer1
Summary: ¡¡2 AÑOS PUBLICANDO! nuevo fic: Que ocurre cuando toda tu vida se basa en la existencia de una persona producto del amor de tu vida? Que ocurre cuando ese amor vuelve? Conseguirás salir adelante con su hijo?


_Sipnosis:_

Dime que me quieres

_Que ocurre cuando toda tu vida se basa en la existencia de una persona producto del amor de tu vida? Que ocurre cuando ese amor vuelve cuando por fin conseguías reponerte de su abandono? Conseguirás salir adelante con un niño de 5 años copia exacta del padre??_

**__**

**_Serie_**: Ruronmi Kenshin (AU)

**_Comenzada_**: 24 Marzo 2004

**_Finalizada_**: 6 Abril 2004

**_Publicada:_** 1 Mayo 2004

**_Autora_**: mer

_Para comprender el fic:_

_Texto == Escritura en el libro_

_"Texto" == Pensamiento o lectura en voz alta_

**_Texto _**_== Informes o documentos_

Texto (centrado) _== canciones (con el nombre del cantante (en este fic) en cada párrafo: Kaoru o Snao)_

Texto _== narración o diálogo_

**_Ah!! _**Enishi y Tomoe no son hermanos en este fic, solo tienen el mismo apellido pero no son familia

****

**_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí sino a él: _****Nobuhiro Watsuki****__**

**Dedicada a:**

**_A todas las madres solteras que luchan día tras día para su supervivencia y la de los suyos, por vosotras, por todas las mujeres del planeta que tienen la dicha de ser madre, las que pronto lo serán y las que luchan sin parar…_**

**_A me madre: Por ti mamá!!! Por soportarme estos 16 años!!! _**

**_Comienza el fic_**

_Solo pienso en ti, estoy escribiendo nuevamente pero tu recuerdo se filtra en mi mente, quisiera verte, pero se que es imposible pues ambos acordamos alejarnos mutuamente para no dañarnos, pero te echo de menos… necesito verte otra vez… solo quisiera verte…_

La bella joven dejó de teclear en su ordenador para centrar su vista en el cielo azul, suspirando se levantó y tomó el café que tenía a su lado para después acercarse a la ventana, bajó la cabeza y suspirando tomó un sorbo del líquido humeante

Levantando la cabeza suspiró y sonrió a los cristales que tenía por techo en esa zona, el día era precioso sin duda y sin pensarlo más dejó la taza de café humeante en la mesa, guardó lo escrito y cerró el portátil 

Cogiendo la chaqueta que reposaba en el sillón se aproximó a la puerta para coger las llaves del auto, cerró, bajó las escaleras mientras sacaba unas gafas de sol del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las colocaba

- te echo de menos…

Se aproximó a un coche azul oscuro y se subió en él, el coche era descapotable y ella metió las llaves en el contacto puso música y ajustándose la cola que controlaba su cabello negro pisó el acelerador para salir a toda velocidad del aparcamiento

Los coches transcurrían a gran velocidad por las calles, un joven pelirrojo conducía metido en sus pensamientos, su mente estaba en otro lado, en otro lugar muy lejano, en un lugar donde solo existían dos ojos de color zafiros, ojos muy lejanos, tan lejanos como su dueña…

Cambiando la marcha aceleró aun más para torcer un poco el volante del auto, con la vista fija al frente siguió conduciendo metido en sus pensamientos…

_"Y pensar que me mudé de ciudad por que todo me recordaba a ella, es absurdo, en lugar de enfrentar lo que me desafía, yo, huyo como un cobarde…ya ahora vuelvo a estar aquí…"_

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio como la luz del semáforo cambiaba a roja, tampoco vio el descapotable azul que pasaba en ese momento

Lo que el joven pelirrojo si sintió fue el choque entre ambos coches, afortunadamente fue un choque menor por que la conductora del descapotable frenó justo en el impacto, con la cara pálida la joven bajó del auto enojada, y con todo su enojo esperó a que el otro conductor arrepentido se bajara del auto, al estar distraída observando los daños de su descapotable no sintió al joven tras ella hasta que el mismo le puso la mano en el hombro

- disculpe señorita, en un minuto le doy todos los datos de mi seguro

La joven se dio la vuelta enojada pero al observar al pelirrojo las gafas de sol se deslizaron hasta la mitad de su nariz  

- Kenshin???!!!

Las miradas de ambos se unieron y la boca del pelirrojo se abrió con asombro ante los ojos zafiros que le observaban y fue cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, cuanto?? 5 años quizás??, 5 años en los que no había sido capaz de olvidar esos ojos, pero ahora todo era muy distinto…

- Señorita Kamiya tiempo sin verla

- Es cierto joven Himura, será mejor que me marche y olvidemos todo esto, tengo prisa

- No señorita Kamiya, aquí tiene los datos del seguro, si me disculpa soy yo el que tiene prisa

Kaoru volvió a meterse en su auto, metió la llave en el contacto y pisó el acelerador para perderse en la lejanía mientras que los coches pitaban a Kenshin que también se marchaba sin notar las gotas en el suelo o el agitado palpitar de su corazón 

Kaoru dobló una esquina para aparcar en el primer sitio que pudo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la bella joven apoyó su cabeza en el volante de su coche mientras suspiraba

- maldita sea, maldito sea el destino, maldito una y mil veces maldito

Kenshin aparcó en los grandes aparcamientos y en su plaza reservada, su semblante serio contrarrestaba con su agitado corazón. Entró al edificio sin saludar a nadie todo lo contrario a lo que era su costumbre por lo que todos le dejaban el camino libre, no era normal ver al sonriente Himura Kenshin con ese rostro tan serio, el joven publicista y editor junto a mayor accionista de la empresa "Hiten" caminó hacia una puerta doble de roble y entro cerrando de un portazo.

Poco después de cerrar la doble puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a un serio pero atractivo joven de pelo negro y ojos azules como el cielo de noche

- que pasa Aoshi??

- Pasa que el propietario de esta empresa, tú, no se ha presentado a la reunión de accionistas que se realizó hace 20 minutos, donde estabas??

- En ningún sitio tengo algo que hacer??

- Si, firmar estos papeles, después puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, y espero por el bien de esta empresa que de una vez te centres como antes, llevas unas semanas que no te reconozco 

Kenshin solo se encogió de hombros y tomó el bolígrafo de la mesa para firmar los papeles

- Aoshi dile a mi secretaria que anule todas mis citas para hoy, tengo que ver a alguien

- Uffff esta bien yo se lo digo a Naoko

Aoshi salió de la habitación llevándose consigo lo papeles recién firmados por Kenshin, su semblante serio estaba aun más presente, pues el amigo de Kenshin era el sub presidente de la empresa, una empresa que había costado sudor y lágrimas a los progenitores de ambos y a ellos mismos

La bella joven apretó el botón del ascensor para subir a la última planta del gran edificio en el que trabajaba, uno de las mejores y reconocidas editoriales, la editorial Shikitsu

Las puertas se le abrieron a la joven al llegar a su piso, con la cabeza alta y con el bolso en su hombro llegó a un despacho, el despacho de la joven Misao Makimachi, una joven editora de mucho prestigio, pues todo lo que editaba era un éxito, desde hacía 5 años atrás

Llamó a la puerta delicadamente y luego pasó, respiró profundamente y fingió una sonrisa

- hola Misao

- vaya humores…

A Kaoru se le resbaló una gota por la cabeza cuando vio a la joven editora apoyada en el escritorio mirándola fijamente a los ojos, fue gracias a esa joven que había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora, y no se arrepentía…

- hola Kaoru, ven siéntate

- si

- y dime como va el nuevo libro??

- Bien...

- Que te pasa??

- Eh?? Nada, nada Misao, no me pasa nada de verdad

- Kaoru, nos conocemos desde hace como 5 años, y tengo el placer de decir que te conozco como la palma de mi mano así que has el favor de no mentirme

- Si no me pasa nada de verdad!!

- Tienes problemas familiares?? problemas monetarios?? O… problemas… amorosos??

Kaoru negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, su amiga siempre parecía leer su mente y conocía a la perfección sus estados de ánimo, era increíble la facilidad con la que descubría todo lo que le pasaba, sin pensarlo más le sonrió cariñosamente a la bella joven de ojos verdes y lago pelo negro que tenía frente a ella, su edad era aproximadamente 25 años

- y bueno Misao que te cuentas??

- Nada que por culpa de cierta escritora que guarda anonimato me veo obligada a inventar mil y una excusas a la prensa

- Jejeje

- No te rías que tú tienes toda la culpa!!

- Yo?? Y eso por qué??

- Quieres que te lo recuerde Jazmín??

- Esto… jejeje

- Hace cinco años se publicó tu primer libro desde ese día eres una lectora mundialmente conocida, no hay nadie que no sepa de Jazmín la chica oculta

- Vamos Misao no exageres

- Bueno amiga y que te trae por aquí?? Creía que escribías desde tu casa y solo traías material nuevo a la empresa

- Me ofendes… los de arriba me obligan a venir al menos 3 horas diarias en las que o leo el periódico o me paseo por la oficina

- Jejeje, bueno amiga pues a tu oficina venga a trabajar Kaoru, vamos!!

Kaoru sonrió y se levantó, se inclinó y salió de la oficina, pero justo cuando cerró la puerta Misao negó con la cabeza, sacó un libro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo abrió por la página que se había quedado

- a mi no me engañas Kaoru, pero si no quieres hablar esperaré ansiosamente saber que te pasa en tu próximo libro

Su bata era blanca, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente delineado, sus labios era rojos y su pelo era negro como la noche, en sus manos reposaba un libro que conservaba desde hacía aproximadamente 5 años, 5 años que para ella habían pasado rápidamente, leyendo el libro por... ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído, sintió nuevamente esa opresión en el corazón

_Y tengo que reconocer mi vida que muchas veces pensé en quitarme la vida, en desaparecer de este maldito mundo, pero no he podido, tal vez sea por cobardía o por esperanzas de volver a verte otra vez, pero te aseguro que si alguna vez lees este escrito, te juro ante Dios y ante todos los humanos que en ese momento yo estaré presente, para verte a los ojos para ver si en verdad, en ese tiempo, me amas y si no es así, entonces no te preocupes, ni te arrepientas, no te sientas culpable, por que sabré, que por fin, eres feliz lejos de mi, te dejaré marchar a tu felicidad con una sonrisa en los labios mientras mi alma este llorando, pro qué??… por que te amo. Y tú felicidad es lo más importante para mi._

Cerró el libro sin poder terminarlo pues llamaban a su puerta, con voz clara dejó pasar a la persona que esperaba, no tenía más pacientes por ese día así que no esperaba a nadie, fue entonces que el libro cayó de sus manos al ver al bello pelirrojo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

- hola Megumi

- Ke-Kenshin???!!!

- El mismo que viste y calza no te agrada verme???

- Pu-pues claro que si!!!

La joven mujer se levantó y se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo besando su mejilla mientras el joven la abrazaba por la espalda al igual que ella a él

- cuanto tiempo sin verte primo!!

- Si, mucho tiempo, cuanto?? 5 años??

- Si, 5 largos años sin ver tu pelirrojo pelo

- Oye te burlas de mi pelo??

- No que va

- Y ese libro??

- Eh?? Ah!! Mira como esta!!

Megumi corrió a recogerlo del suelo mirando con pena las páginas que se habían doblado, Kenshin se acercó a ella para ver el título del libro: "Por ti" Autora: "Jazmín"

- y esto?? De donde has sacado este libro Meg???

- Me lo regalaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando salió, hace 5 años más o menos, por qué??

- Por nada

Sin embargo en la mente de Kenshin apareció un recuerdo oculto en su corazón, en lo más profundo

*+* Flash *+*

Unos sonrientes ojos zafiros le dieron la bienvenida, el solo apartó la mirada mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía de la mano para sacarle un precioso anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha

- lo siento señorita Kaoru, pero todo termino

- a-a que te refieres Kenshin??? Di-dijimos que solo Kaoru…

- No puedo mas con esta farsa, yo no la amo y usted a mi tampoco así que es mejor que dejemos de vernos y olvidemos todo lo referente a lo nuestro…

- Pe-pero Kenshin… de- de que hablas?? Es que he hecho algo mal?? Es que acaso te he ofendido?? Dímelo por favor…

- Ya se lo dije señorita Kaoru, es mejor que no nos veamos más…

- … íbamos a casarnos…

- Así era pero me he dado cuenta de que no serviría de nada

- … dime si hice algo mal…

- No tengo nada más que hablar con usted, permiso

El joven pelirrojo se alejó dándole la espalda, para no ver como las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven

- … Kenshin… se feliz por mi… por ambos…

El joven volteó a verla por encima de su hombro, solo para ver como su cara pálida era tapada por el pelo negro y las lágrimas que caían al suelo, con las manos rodeando su cintura… acariciando su estómago…

- solo olvídese de mi, con eso yo seré feliz

*+* Fin del Flash *+*

Megumi observó como Kenshin apretaba sus puños firmemente mientras sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, se acercó a él y le abrazó, no sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba segura de que en estos cinco años no había podido olvidar lo que su familia adinerada le causó a su vida

- primo...

- dime

- estas bien??

- Claro que si Megumi, no es nada, puedo??

- Claro, léelo si quieres, puedes llevártelo pero me lo traes cuanto antes que es un regalo si??

Kenshin asintió mientras se marchaba de la consulta Megumi suspiró resignada mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cómoda silla

Un descapotable azul recorría las cales de la ciudad a alta velocidad, torció calles a la derecha, se paró en algunos semáforos, adelantó a varios coches y se estacionó frente a un restaurante, su bella conductora se bajó de él, se quitó las gafas de sol y cogió el bolso que estaba junto a ella

El viento movió sus largos cabellos negros mientras sus ojos zafiros miraban fijamente a su camino y su cuerpo desprendía un agradable aroma a Jazmines  

Entró al restaurante saludando a algún que otro camarero y se metió en la barra, beso la mejilla de un chico de pelo marrón puntiagudo y se metía en una puerta que estaba al fondo por la cual se comunicaba la casa de al lado del restaurante

La joven entró tranquilamente, pasó por un pasillo a paso lento, y limpiándose los ojos dejó que en su rostro se formara una reluciente sonrisa para entrar a una habitación, justo cuando abrió la puerta se sintió cegada por una de las ventanas abiertas por lo que no notó a el torbellino que se tiró a sus piernas abrazándola

- hola!!!

- Hola pequeñín que tal?? Te lo has pasado bien con tío Sano y la tía Tae??

- Si… claro que si mamá!!

El joven de pelo marrón puntiagudo sonrió al ver entrar a la chica de pelo negro por la puerta que daba a la casa, sin mas terminó de sacar uno de los vasos que colocó en la estantería, quien diría que él se pondría un uniforme de camarero?? Afortunadamente podía tener su pelo puntiagudo 

Una joven de pelo marrón apareció de una puerta cercana a por la que antes desapareció la joven de pelo azul, en la puerta ponía un cartel: "Cocina"

- oye Sano ya ha llegado Kao-chan??

- Hay hermana

- Crees que Kao-chan este bien??

- No, no lo creo Tae te aseguro que algo la esta perturbando profundamente, fíjate que hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla 

Tae sonrió mientras Sano sonreía también, sin embargo fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la campana de entrada, el restaurante de ambos era muy conocido en la ciudad y numerosos empresarios pedían reservaciones cada noche, pero en ese momento era especial, una joven con bata blanca entró al restaurante

- hola

- hola Meg que tal estas??

- Bien Tae, venía para ver si teníais plaza para esta noche

- Si, aun nos queda un apartado para esta noche, será muy numerosa la cena??

- No, solo familiares ya sabes, cosas familiares para… mmm…7…no 8 por si se presenta alguien más

- Entonces no hay problema, Sano apunta que el reservado 5 estará ocupado esta noche

- Pero Tae no hay servicio suficiente, además como podrás atender tantos pedidos al mismo tiempo??

- Por eso no te preocupes, por cierto nov as a saludar a Meg-chan??

- Hola Kitsume

- No soy una Kitsume cabeza de pollo

En ese momento la puerta que comunicaba a la casa fue abierta mientras Kaoru salía por ella con un precioso niño de ojos violetas y pelo rojo, Megumi abrió mucho sus ojos al verla, era su imaginación o esa era la joven que 5 años atrás se encontró en el parque?? 

*+* Flash *+*

La lluvia caía torrencialmente en la ciudad, la joven de pelo negro corría apresurada hacia su casa con un paraguas cubriéndola cunado fijó su vista en el parque, le sorprendió ver sentada en el banco a una joven totalmente empapada, el cabello cubría su cara completamente, un bolso y una mochila acompañaban a la joven, estaba dispuesta a irse pero en su interior algo le indicó ir con ella y sentarse a su lado

Y así lo hizo

- te encuentras bien??

- …

- Oye me escuchas??

- Lo siento… no era mi intención molestarla

- Sabes que puedes coger una pulmonía aquí debajo??

- No me importa, nada me importa ya…

- Que quieres decir con eso???_ pregunto la joven Megumi asombrada

- Que más?? Mi vida ya no tiene importancia

- Como puedes decir eso?? Tienes apenas 17 años!!!

- Y que?? Que tiene eso que ver?? Nada

- Que te ocurre?? Por que estas tan triste???

- Nunca ha pensado que la vida ya no tiene sentido?? Que después de todo lo luchado no sirve para nada de un segundo a otro??

- … no te entiendo…

- Es simple, le contaré el por que estoy así aunque sea una extraña, resulta que estaba comprometida con el hombre de mis sueños, con mi vida completa, y yo lo sabía, pero de pronto y sin ninguna explicación me dice que lo nuestro terminó, a dos meses de la boda… y yo... yo tenía que decirle… algo tan importante…

Megumi vio como la joven posaba sus manos en su vientre y abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que tenía que decirle

- estas embarazada de él??

- Si…

- Pe-pero eres muy joven para quedarte embarazada!!

- Íbamos a casarnos y yo… estaba tan contenta que.. que… yo solo quería estar con él… pero ahora, ahora que hago?? Como sigo mi vida?? Que voy a hacer con el niño que espero?? Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi??

- Se lo has dicho??

- No…

- Por que??

- Para qué??!! para que me diga que lo aborte???!!! No pienso abortarlo y tampoco darlo en adopción, iba a decírselo pero… me dijo que todo acabó… y tendrá sus motivos, tal vez se cansó de mi, o se ha enamorado de otra mujer… y yo lo que deseo es su felicidad entiende?? No quiero anda más que su felicidad y si yo me interpongo en ella gustosa me aparto, es por eso que no pienso atarlo a mi por mi embarazo… jamás me lo perdonaría…

- Pero… que dicen tus padres??

- Mis padres… ellos se negaron a ayudarme… 

- Que vas a hacer???

- Buscaré trabajo, una casa y criaré a mi hijo soltera

- Pero…

- Quería quitarme la vida pero no es justo que se la arrebate también al pequeñín que crece en mi

- Escúchame, si alguna vez necesitas algo, llámame, soy doctora… y podría ayudarte, bueno soy estudiante estoy en mi último año, y trabajo ya en esta dirección, ten esta es mi tarjeta, mi nombre es Megumi Takami

- Gracias pero no se preocupe estaré bien…

La joven se levantó y se alejó caminando bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo, Megumi la vio alejarse hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, corrió tras ella para ofrecerle vivir en su casa pero ya no la encontró más, meses después recibió el libro "Por ti" en su oficina de la autora "Jazmín"

*+* Fin del Flash *+*

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pequeño niño dormido en brazos de la joven que debía tener aproximadamente 22 años, la joven sonreía a Tae y Sano mientras ellos le hablaban de la joven doctora, Kaoru la miró y le sonri

- ella es Megumi Takami es doctora de la clínica del doctor Hensai, Megumi ella es mi prima, Kaoru Sai-Kamiya_ se corrigió rápidamente Tae

- es un placer doctora, aunque creo que ya nos conocemos

- si yo también tengo esa impresión, es un placer señora

- se equivoca, señorita, pero por favor solo Kaoru

- pero… ese niño, usted no es casada??

- No, soy madre soltera, señorita Takami

- Megumi solo por favor…

- Claro, bueno chicos ya me voy 

- Jo-chan cuando quieras puedes volver a dejar a Kenji con nosotros no hay problema además Tsubame y Yahiko están encantados de jugar con él…

- Gracias Sano, bueno ya me voy, cuídense, un placer conocerla señorita Megumi

Kaoru salió del restaurante con Kenji en brazos y con le vista alta, el bolso de Kaoru estaba en su hombro junto a la bolsa de Kenji, Sano salió tras ella y cogió las bolsas para meterlas en el descapotable y así Kaoru poder dejar a Kenji en el asiento de copiloto para ponerle el cinturón, le sonrió a Sano y montó en el auto para salir de all

Sano volvió al restaurante para ver a ambas amigas hablando, volvió a su puesto en la barra y las dejó charlando preguntándose que harían esta noche con tantos reservados, entonces la idea de pedir ayuda a Kaoru le llegó a su cabeza, ella no se la negaría pero y si estaba ocupada, no seguramente no… además Kenji aceptaría gustoso el jugar con sus primos

Kenshin se sentó en una cómoda silla de su casa mientras abría el libro desde la primera página 

_Se que les resultara extraña esta historia, pero solo les agradezco el al menos comprar un ejemplar de este libro, deseo de todo corazón que les agrade_

_Jazmín_

Kenshin comenzó a leer el libro sin tomar en cuenta la hora ni el lugar en donde estaba, tampoco vio a la joven junto a él que le miraba con "cariño" solo notó su presencia cunado terminó de leer el libro tres horas después, guardando en su mente las últimas palabras

_Y es por eso mi amor… que yo seguiré esperándote, cuidando con amor el grandioso regalo que nos une aunque tú jamás vuelvas a mi lado, yo cuidaré de él por siempre… por ti, por ti seguiré viviendo y podré darle mi amor y mi tiempo a esta pequeña criatura que pronto nacerá de nuestra unión… por ti yo seré feliz…_

_Dedicatoria:_

_A ti que ahora estas lejos de mi y jamás nos volvamos a encontrar_

_A todas las personas que me han apoyado en este libro: sobre todo a cuatro personas:_

_- Misao Makimachi mi editora_

_- Sano, por comprenderme_

_- Tae, por no dejarme sola_

_- Megumi Takami por ayudarme a vivir_

_Y a ti, a ti que eres fruto de mi amor, a mi luz, a Kenji… mi gran y único apoyo_

Por que sentía esa opresión en el pecho?? Por que sentía que el alma se le iba por la boca y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos?? Por qué??

- cariño, me escuchas??

- Lo siento Tomoe me decías???

- Solo que estabas tan metido en la lectura de ese libro que ni siquiera has notado que es hora de ir a la cena familiar

- Lo siento, en un momento me preparo

- Claro, por cierto que piensas de ese libro querido??

- Es muy bueno, la escritora debe ser una estupenda redactora y una excelente persona

- Bueno, yo pienso que ese libro no sirve para nada solo es una historia ficticia que no es realidad, así que, no lo considero gran cosa, voy a cambiarme

Kenshin vio a la joven alejarse, como había sido capaz de prometerse con ella?? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que la amara, por que desde que había vuelto a esa ciudad todo su vida daba un vuelco?? Por qué?? Por qué se sentía el ser mas despreciable de la Tierra?? Por que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kaoru llorando?? Por qué había sentido calor al verla nuevamente??

Sin pensar más fue a cambiarse para la cena familiar que su prima Megumi había organizado, también llevaría a Aoshi pues se trataban también negocios importantes, como la asociación con la editorial Shikitsu…

Kaoru acababa de llegar al restaurante, Sano le había suplicado que les ayudara esa noche y la joven no pudo negarse, Kenji venía con ella de su mano con una sonrisa por poder jugar con sus primos, Kaoru llevaba la bolsa de Kenji y otra bolsa con el uniforme del restaurante que siempre tenía en el ropero listo para ser usado

- nos has salvado Jo-chan

- no te preocupes Sano, no es nada, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Kenji cielo ve con los primos mientras me cambio vale??

- Si mam

El niño besó a su madre y se marchó dentro de la casa, a ella se acercó una joven de pelo marrón por los hombros y reluciente sonrisa

- hola Kaoru

- hola Omasu que tal??

- Aquí trabajando, junto a Okon, Shiro y Kuro

- Así que los cinco trabajaremos esta noche

- Tu también??

- Si, me llamó Sano para pedírmelo

- Pues vamos, hay que ponerte el uniforme y recogerte el pelo

- Si, vamos

Ambas jóvenes desaparecieron en la puerta que comunicaba a la casa para unos minutos después volver a aparecer con una Kaoru totalmente preparada para atender las mesas

Kaoru llevaba el pelo recogido en un róete mientras rebeldes mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro pálido, su uniforme era azul oscuro, era una especie de kimono pero mas suelto en las piernas, un obi negro enmarcaba su cintura, un delantal blanco cubría la parte delantera (con el nombre del local cosido en azul) ajustándose a su cintura con una lazo y una suave pintura estaba en sus labios haciéndolos ver de color un poco más oscuros

Ese era el uniforme de Kaoru desde que entró a trabajar al lugar hacía ya años, Omasu y Okon llevaban trajes parecidos al de ella pero una marrón y la otra negro (con el logotipo del local cosido a sus delantales del color de su traje), mientras que los chicos llevaba unos uniformes negros de esmoquin al igual que Sano (con el logotipo en el pecho del uniforme), Tae lleva un uniforme tradicional de cocinera con un pañuelo en la cabeza y la bata blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo y por último algunas camareras que solo trabajaban esa noche iban de blanco totalmente con una falda que les llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa cubierta con un delantal azul claro con el nombre del local

- vaya Jo-chan el traje te sigue quedando realmente bien

- gracias Sano, donde esta Kenji??

- No te preocupes Kao, esta jugando con Tsubame y Yahiko

Tsubame era la hija de Omasu y Kuro que eran amigos muy antiguos de la familia, Yahiko era hijo de Tae y de su esposo que estaba de viaje (y no saldrá en todo el fic, o eso espero), Yahiko y Tsubame son pareja y ambos tienen cerca de 15 años  y Kenji era hijo de Kaoru por lo tanto primo de Tsubame y Yahiko, Sano es el hermano mayor de Tae y Kaoru es la prima de ambos pero están tan unidos que son como hermanos

- bien Jo-chan ve a llevar esta orden al reservado 5

- de acuerdo

Kaoru comenzó a subir las escaleras blancas del local llamando la atención de muchos de los visitantes

En la mesa estaban todos ya sentados, un joven de pelo parado les había tomado la orden mientras les comunicaba que en breves segundos su camarera asignada se las traería, Megumi se sonrojo un poco al verlo, la joven llevaba un traje negro de noche que contrastaba con sus ojos y su cabello, al lado de Megumi estaba sentado su primo Kenshin, que vestía de chaqueta azul marina mientras que al lado de este estaba su prometida Tomoe Yukishiro, que portaba un traje rojo entallado al cuerpo y su cabello era recogido en un extraño peinado

Frente a Kenshin estaba sentada Misao Makimachi representante de la editorial Shikitsu vestía un traje de chaqueta blanca que consistía en una falda hasta las rodillas y unos tacones blancos, sus labios estaban perfilados de rosa mientras su cabello seguía atado en una trenza, a su lado estaba un hombre ya mayor con barba, su nombre es Okina mayor empresario y propietario de la empresa, abuelo de la joven Misao, Okina estaba sentado al lado de Aoshi Shinomori que venía de negro con una corbata, al lado de Megumi estaba un hombre musculoso vestido también con traje de chaqueta, pero este de un color marrón, su nombre es Seujiro Hiko Himura, propietario de la empresa "Hiten" junto a su hijo Kenshin

Estaban allí para firmar un contrato entre ambas empresas, Shikitsu les ofrecían a la Hiten publicar sus trabajos mientras que la Hiten les ofrecía un descuento debido a las grandes cantidades de dinero que les generaría la publicidad de los libros

- y bien que les parece el contrato??

- Por nuestra parte esta bien, pero primero disfrutemos de la comida y después seguimos con el tratado_ habló Kenshin seriamente

El sonido del llamar de la puerta les hizo guardar todos los papeles mientras que una atractiva joven llegaba al lugar con un carrito en el que llevaba todas las órdenes 

- buenas noches señores es un placer atenderles hoy, mi nombre es Kaoru y les atenderé esta noche, aquí tienen su pedido

Megumi miró a la chica con una sonrisa mientras que Kenshin abría los ojos enormemente sintiendo temblar su cuerpo con un extraño calor y Misao y Okina abrían ampliamente lo ojos

Cuando Kaoru les miró para repartir el pedido su cara se tornó pálida, por qué?? Por qué tenía que ocurrirle todo a ella?? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos temblaron levemente hasta que se tragó todos sus sentimientos y con una falsa sonrisa comenzó a repartir los pedidos…

- aquí tiene su pedido

Kaoru fue lugar por lugar dejando los platos en sus correspondientes lugares para asombro de todos los presentes, dejó el plato de Kenshin en su lugar sin ni siquiera mirarle y esa acción no pasó desapercibida para Misao

Le dio el plato al señor Hiko mientras este le sonreía seductoramente, hubo un momento en el que incluso le colocó la mano en la cintura

- le agradecería señor que por favor no me tocara

- claro, claro, discúlpeme

Kaoru se alejó de Hiko para terminar de repartir todos los pedidos, Misao fijó su vista en los ojos de Kaoru haciendo temblara a la joven

- disculpe señorita me mostraría el camino al baño??

- por su puesto, por favor sígame…

- por favor señores discúlpenme unos minutos

- claro, vaya

Estaban apunto de salir cuando Okina sonrió brillantemente reconociendo a la joven camarera

- Kaoru-chan veo que un cambio de peinado afecta a toda tu apariencia, estas preciosa pequeña

Todos observaron al viejo Okina que sonreía cariñosamente a la joven camarera, Kaoru sonrió también con cariño mientras se inclinaba ante Okina

- le agradezco el cumplido Okina-sam

- vamos pequeña que formalidades son esas?? Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así chibi

Kaoru sonrió nuevamente mientras Misao sonreía mirando como su amiga intentaba salir de allí a la mayor velocidad posible

- discúlpame Okina-chan pero al estar trabajando debo tratarle con respeto, si me disculpan voy a acompañar a la joven al baño

Kaoru abrió la puerta para que saliera Misao, ella se inclino y cerró la puerta mientras suspiraba de alivio sin notar que dentro del reservado todas las miradas se centraban en Okina para hacerle un interrogatorio

Sin embargo Kaoru estaba más ocupada con Misao que la miraba preparada para las respuestas

- y bien?? Que haces trabajando aquí Kao-chan?? Acaso no tienes suficiente con el sueldo?? Podemos aumentártelo si quieres

- no Misao, estoy aquí por un favor, nada más, no tienes que preocuparte que con el sueldo que recibo de ustedes y los beneficios de los libros tengo una vida estable

- esta bien, pues volvamos al reservado, creo que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera no??

- Claro, como diga señorita

En el reservado Hiko miraba a Okina amigablemente, ambos se conocían desde hacía ya tiempo y Okina sabía que quería respuestas

- quien es la joven viejo amigo??

- Es una pequeña que conozco desde hace tiempo

- Acaso trabaja para ti??

- Así es

- Y que hace aquí?? Acaso no le vasta con su sueldo??

- Lo que hace aquí no lo se, pero tiene un buen sueldo

- En que trabaja?? Es escritora u editora??

- Es una excelente…

Pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Misao que entraba con una sonrisa seguida de Kaoru que iba un paso mas lento que ella, Tomoe con el ceño fruncido le habló a Kaoru

- este solomillo esta poco echo

- en un momento lo pasamos por la plancha señori

- señora, señora Himura  

Kaoru asintió mientras retiraba el solomillo para colocarlo en el carro y salir de la habitación con una inclinación impidiendo que se vieran sus ojos nublados al ver como la joven y Kenshin se tomaban de las manos debajo de la mesa

Kenji había salido al servicio pero aun no había vuelto, se había equivocado de camino y había visto como su mama entraba en una puerta de la planta superior del restaurante así que con una sonrisa se dirigió allí sin notar como su mamá salía y se perdía por un pasillo

El pequeño, que llevaba un gorrito cubriendo su pelo rojo llegó frente a la puerta y llamando como le había enseñado su madre, entró poco después dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

- mamá!!

Pero se calló de pronto al ver a tantas personas desconocidas frente a él, parpadeó un par de veces e iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió una mano en su gorrito azul

Miró atentamente a la joven de ojos verdes arrodillada junto a él y le sonrió de esa forma tan característica que solo Kaoru podía sonreír, eso dejó choqueados a los que conocían a la joven, Megumi reconoció al pequeño como el hijo de la joven Kaoru

- te has perdido pequeño?? 

- No

- Entonces que haces aquí??

- Busco a mamá pero ya no esta aquí, así que la buscare por el restaurante permiso señorita

- Espera pequeño si quieres cuando venga la camarera le decimos que te ayude a buscarla

El pequeño Kenji se fijó en el hombre pelirrojo que le había hablado, pensándolo bien podía esperar a una de sus tías y ellas le llevarían con su mamá, intento con el tío Sano pero no estaba en la barra

- vale

Hiko observaba al pequeño con la boca abierta y el tenedor en el plato, por que ese niño se parecía tanto a su hijo Kenshin de pequeño?? Solo le faltaba el pelo rojo y serían dos gotas de agua

Tomoe miraba al niño con el ceño fruncido, no el gustaban los niños y esperaba su solomillo, Megumi le sonrió cariñosamente al pequeño al igual que los demás, Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Misao tomaba la mano del pequeño y con una silla que sobraba en el reservado sentó al pequeño junto a ella mientras él comenzaba a jugar en silencio con un avión que le había echo de servilleta Aoshi (extraño verdad??)

Fue cuando llamaron a la puerta y entró Kaoru con el solomillo de la señora Himura sin notar la presencia del pequeño que tampoco la notó por que estaba jugando con el avión

- aquí tiene su solomillo señora

Y fue hay que el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejando de lado el avión se tiró a las piernas de Kaoru que sin esperárselo casi cae al suelo si no llega a chocar con la pared…

- MAMÁ!!!!

- Ken-Kenji-chan que-que haces aquí??

- Quería ver a mamá!! Mamá guapa!!!

Kaoru se sonrojó un poco sin notar las miradas asombradas de TODOS los presentes en la mesa mientras suspiraba y se equilibraba con su hijo en sus piernas

- Kenji-chan ahora mismo no puedes estar aqu

- Por qué???

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta para poco después abrirse y entrar el joven de cabello parado que al observar la situación sonrió ampliamente mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba por la situación confundiendo a los presentes…

- disculpen las molestias, así que aquí estabas granujilla

- jejeje Kenji quería ver a mam

Kenji colocó su cara de ángel mientras Sano lo cogía entre sus brazos y miraba a Kaoru a los ojos para sonreírle seductoramente sin importarle los presentes en lo más mínimos

- discúlpame Jo-chan pero este diablillo se escap

Kaoru asintió mientras Kenji besaba su mejilla y Sano en un rápido movimiento besó la otra sonrojando a Kaoru mientras Kenji se abrazaba al cuello de Sano y sonreía

- te lo debía, nos vemos después y… una vez más disculpen las molestias están invitados al postre, con su permiso, linda después hablamos 

Kaoru asintió aun más roja mientras Sano cerraba la puerta y la joven se inclinaba ante todos muerta de vergüenza apretando el delantal con sus manos

- por favor discúlpenlos

- claro no te preocupes Chibi, después de todo son tu familia no??

- Eh este pues… yo…

- El niño es muy simpático, no se como ha podido salir así con un padre como Sanosuke la verdad

- No… Okina-sam, Sano no… no es su padre…

Okina miró a la joven de pronto al igual que los demás, Kaoru solo bajó la cabeza con tristeza mientras la puerta se abría dando paso a un atractivo joven de pelo marrón (Shiro)

- disculpen, Kao, ya puedes retirarte, yo me ocupo

- gracias Shiro, pero yo me ocupo

- no, Kenji no parará de dar la lata así que ve

- ok, por favor discúlpenme

Kaoru salió del reservado con una inclinación mientras Shiro esperaba las órdenes de los invitados

Kenshin sentía los celos cubrir su cuerpo, es que acaso otro hombre había poseído a Kaoru?? Sería posible que la joven hubiera rehecho su vida??

Sano se acercó a Kaoru con una reluciente sonrisa:

- Jo-chan…

- Dime…. Que quieres???

- Hoy es viernes… por que no??

- Solo si tu también lo haces

- Ok

Pero sus pensamientos del pelirrojo fueron cortados por el anuncio del joven que ahora les servía

- señores, este día tenemos el orgullo de presentarles una actuación especial, si gustan acompañarme les guiaré hacia el escenario

Todos se levantaron con sonrisas, Megumi fue del brazo de Hiko mientras que Tomoe se colgaba del brazo de Kenshin y Okina se adelantó para que Aoshi le ofreciera su brazo a Misao y todos salieron del privado siguiendo a Shiro

El joven les acomodó en una mesa, el local estaba lleno muchos esperaban con ansias a los cantantes, cerca de nuestros amigos un grupo de hombres hablaban

- creen que ella cante hoy??

- Pues claro que si, seguro que si, ella no nos dejaría tirados, hoy es viernes!!

- Si pero sabes que ella hace tiempo que no viene

- Eso es cierto, pero hoy cantará estoy seguro, puedo sentirlo en el aire…

Y de pronto todas las luces se apagaron mientras en el escenario aparecían dos figuras con las manos entrelazadas, de pronto las luces se encendieron, en el escenario estaba una bella Kaoru con un traje de noche entallado al cuerpo de color azul marino, descubierto en la espalda y cerrado en el cuello cubriéndole el pecho con un pequeño escote que era cubierto por un colgante en forma de lágrima, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, Sano llevaba un esmoquin negro mientras llevaba el pelo puntiagudo y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo

Y alzando los micrófonos comenzaron a cantar aun con las manos entrelazadas

_Kaoru:_

_Parece difícil_

_Sano:_

_Parece imposible_

_Kaoru y Sano: _

_Pero no hay nada que impida que un sueño_

_Pueda cumplirse_

_No hay nada que pueda apartarte_

_Del deseo de tu corazón_

_No hay nada que venza la fuerza de una ilusión_

_Por eso t_

_Tú puedes ser aquello que tú quieras ser_

_Tú puedes ser el sueño que soñaste ayer_

_Tú puedes ser la estrella que brillando ves_

_Tú lo decides_

_(Por eso tú)_

_Tú puedes ir tan alto como quieras ir_

_Tú puedes alcanzar lo que hay dentro de ti_

_Tú puedes ser todo eso que te hace feliz_

_Tú lo decides hoy_

_Kaoru:_

_Parece difícil_

_Sano:_

_Parece imposible_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Pero no hay nada que cambie el camino que tú elegiste_

_No hay nada que pueda apartarte_

_Del deseo de tu corazón_

_No hay nada que venza la fuerza de una ilusión_

_Coro: _

_(Por eso tú)_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Tú puedes ser aquello que tú quieras ser_

_Tú puedes ser el sueño que soñaste ayer_

_Tú puedes ser la estrella que brillando ves_

_Tú lo decides_

_Coro: _

_(Por eso tú)_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Tú puedes ir tan alto como quieras ir_

_Tú puedes alcanzar lo que hay dentro de ti_

_Tú puedes ser todo eso que te hace feliz_

_Tú lo decides hoy_

_Coro: _

_(Por eso tú)_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Tú puedes ser aquello que tú quieras ser_

_Tú puedes ser el sueño que soñaste ayer_

_Tú puedes ser la estrella que brillando ves_

_Tú lo decides_

_Coro: _

_(Por eso tú)_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Tú puedes ir tan alto como quieras ir_

_Tú puedes alcanzar lo que hay dentro de ti_

_Tú puedes ser todo eso que te hace feliz_

_Tú lo decides hoy_

El público estalló en aplausos mientras Kaoru y Sano se inclinaban sonriendo, fue entonces que Kaoru notó la mirada celosa de Kenshin, miró a Sano y a la orquesta y por primera vez Kaoru enfrentó su miedo…

_Kaoru:_

_Se como duele la penas de amores_

_Pero no llores, pero no llores_

_No ganas nada con seguir sufriendo_

_Y padeciendo por los rincones_

_Kaoru y Sano:_

_Ponte esa ropa que te gusta tanto_

_Que ya la noche esta comenzando_

_Y las penas de los corazones_

_Las penas solo se quitan bailando_

_Se va, se va un amor_

_Sano:_

_Y nos parece que se va la vida_

_Ambos:_

_Se va, se va un amor_

_Kaoru:_

_Y uno siente que el mundo termina_

_Ambos:_

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira_

_Sano:_

_Pobre de alquel que vive del recuerdo la nostalgia, y la nostalgia_

_Por que el recuerdo vive en el pasado_

_Y el futuro es la esperanza_

_Ambos:_

_Vete a la calle _

_Toma un poco de aire _

_Que toda vía no termina el baile_

_Y las penas cuando son de amores_

_Te duelen menos si se arrima alguien_

_Se va, se va, se va un amor_

_Sano:_

_Y nos parece que se va la vida_

_Ambos:_

_Se va, se va un amor_

_Kaoru:_

_Y uno siente que el mundo termina_

_Ambos:_

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira, _

_Yo te digo que es mentira_

_Coro:_

_(Se va, se va, se va un amor)_

_Sano:_

_Y nos parece que se va la vida_

_Coro:_

_(Se va, se va, se va un amor)_

_Kaoru:_

_Y uno siente que el mundo termina_

_Coro:_

_(Se va, se va, se va)_

_Ambos:_

_Yo te digo que es mentira_

_Coro:_

_(Se va, se va, se va)_

_Ambos:_

_Yo te digo que es mentira_

_Coro:_

_(Se va, se va, se va)_

_Ambos:_

_Yo te digo que es mentira_

Y de nuevo el público rugió en aplausos mientras Kenshin sabía que esa canción significaba algo más y Sano abrazaba a Kaoru pues había visto que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

Ambos se inclinaron y con una sonrisa miraron al público, Kaoru tenía los ojos rojos conteniendo el llanto mientras era observada atentamente por todos, fue cuando un pequeño torbellino subió al escenario creando las carcajadas de todos…

- Mamí, mamí!!! 

- Dime

- La Familia!!! Anda, anda si???

Kaoru alzó al niño entre sus brazos mientras sentía una lágrima en la mejilla, Kenji besó su mejilla en cuando la vio y Kaoru fijó su vista en los ojos de su pequeño mientras le sonreía con extremo cariño y besaba su frente 

La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo mientras en el local se hacía un silencio especial, respetando la nostalgia que envolvía a la bella Kaoru…

Y su voz resonó en el local mientras Kenji en sus brazos la miraba fijamente al igual que ella a él…

Kaoru:

Hoy estamos festejando

Entra ya no tengas miedo

No te asustes que no muerden

Somos pocos pero buenos

Sano:

Pasa y tomate una copa

Que hay lugar para otra silla

Ambos:

Déjame que te presente…

A mi gente, mi familia

Ya lo ves hablan todos a la ves

Y después se pelean por un mes

Pero cuando las cosas van mal

A tu lado siempre están

Todo el bar (excepto los nuevos):

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla

Por el amor

Brindo por la familia

Kaoru estaba bailando con Kenji en brazos mientras Sano la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa al igual que los demás en el bar

Kaoru:

Si te tiran con un corcho 

O al pasar te pisa un niño

En el fondo es tan solo

Una muestra de cariño

Sano:

Ya te iras acostumbrando

Solo es gente extrovertida

Cuando griten no te asustes

Es que viene la comida

Ambos:

Ya lo ve comen todo y después

A sufrir con la dieta otra vez

Kaoru:

Pero nunca te dicen que no

Si les vuelves a ofrecer

Todos:

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla

Por el amor

Brindo por la familia

Kaoru:

Ya va ha comenzar el baile

Quiten todo y a la pista

Que otra vez dirá la tía 

Que la nena es una artista

Sano:

Ves que yo te lo decía

Al final se puso bueno

Como dice el abuelo

En el fondo, nos queremos

A esa altura la mayoría del bar estaba bailando, mientras Kaoru en el escenario era rodeada por Sano aun con Kenji en brazos bailando con una reluciente sonrisa, Misao con una sonrisa se levantó y comenzó a bailar junto a su abuelo Okina, Megumi se levantó y sacó a Kenshin ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Tomoe

Ambos:

Ya lo ves, esto sigue y son las tres

Y mañana a comer lo que quede otra vez

Para todos con el corazón

Yo les canto esta canción

Todos:

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla

Por el amor

Brindo por la familia

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla

De corazón

Brindo por la familia

Kaoru dejó salir de sus labios una carcajada ganándose los silbidos de muchos en el bar mientras Kenji reía junto a ella y Sano sonreía mirando la escena cariñosamente, Tae subió y comenzó a bailar con ella, Kaoru dejó a Kenji en el suelo mientras el pequeño bailaba con Tsubame y Yahiko y ella era sacada a bailar por uno de los espectadores del bar…

Kaoru reía como jamás había reído en esos cinco años mientras Kenji feliz de la vida bailaba como podía con sus primos… 

No se sabe como pero Kaoru acabó bailando con Kenshin por breves minutos pues se terminó la canción y todos volvieron a sus lugares excepto Kenji y ella

- jeje Satoki has mejorado mucho!

- Gracias linda!!

- No le digas así a mamá!!!

Las carcajadas explotaron en el restaurante mientras Kaoru con la voz entrecortada sonreía ampliamente hasta que su vista dio con la de Kenshin y agachó la cabeza con tristeza…

Pero su cara se contorsionó cundo no sintió el suelo bajo sus pies… incrédula miró al causante para encontrarse con Shiro y Kuro…

- no…

- si…

- noooo!!! AAAAHHHH!!

Y Kaoru salió volando hacia el público que entre carcajadas la acogió entre sus brazos mientras Kaoru miraba furiosa a ambos camareros…

Pero fue entonces que su vista se nubló mientras sentía un extremo dolor en el pecho, llevándose las manos al pecho respiró hondamente, Tae se acercó a ella corriendo mientras apartaba a los chicos de ella, Kaoru respiró agitadamente un par de veces mientras sentía su cara húmeda 

- Kao… Kao???

- Si??

- Estas bien??

- Si, no es nada… es el estrés… 

Kaoru se levantó tambaleándose un poco pero fijó la vista en su pequeño que con los ojos llorosos la miraba con miedo, Kaoru le sonrió mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos

- vamos a dormir??

- Si… tengo sueño mam

Kaoru sonrió mientras subía al escenario y se inclinaba ante todos susurrando la despedida del espectáculo para después desaparecer por detrás con su hijo en brazos…

Kenshin miraba con pánico la escena de una Kaoru tendida en el suelo que pálida como una hoja respiraba agitadamente para después levantarse y tambalearse mirando a su hijo, ni si quiera le miró al él una sola vez…

Y vio como después desaparecía del escenario para no volver a salir

- bien señores, quieren seguir cenando o quieren un trago??

- Ya quiero a Kao!!!

- Jajajajajajajaja!!!!

Un hombre había observado todo desde la barra, estaba con los ojos humedecidos mientras apretaba entre sus manos el baso de alcohol que se bebió de un trago…

- Chibi...

Sano fijó su vista en el mientras pensaba que sus ojos le engañaban, se acercó a él solo para asegurarse que no estaba loco

- Tío…

- Cabeza de pollo

- Maldito lobo no me llames así!!!

- Despídeme de mi chibi

Saito salió del local mientras los demás clientes le miraban asombrados, no era la primera vez que lo veían pero ese día simplemente nadie lo había notado

- Sano… que hacía aquí??

- No lo se, pero si esta aquí es por algo…

- Crees que se llevará a Kao con él…

- No tengo ni idea…

El bar que había estado pendiente de la conversación pronto gritaron enfadados que nadie le haría daño a Jo-chan

Kaoru terminaba de acostar a su pequeño en la habitación que Tae tenía reservada para ellos para uno de esos días, el pequeño Kenji le sonrió mientras Kaoru se acomodaba junto a él en le cama de doble plaza

- mamá… donde esta mi papá??

- Kenji…

- Es que los niños hablan de sus papas y yo no veo al mío… donde esta??

Kaoru solo bajó la cabeza besando la frente de su hijo y cantando una canción de cuna para que su hijo se durmiera, Kaoru acarició su cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar, se levantó de la cama y abrió su portátil para comenzar a escribir por donde lo había dejado…

_Y ahora, ahora apareces nuevamente en mi vida, el destino juega con nosotros mientras se burla de mi una y otra vez, pero aquí estoy, luchando contra él, luchando contra todos, contra la misma sociedad que nos rodea, por él, por mi, y si mi única salida es moverte más solo quiero estar acorralada, por que te amo, mas que a nadie… miento… hay alguien que te hace competencia… _

_No sabes quien es, ni siquiera lo conoces pero el no para de preguntar por ti, no para de preguntar por su padre, por aquel que jugaría con el por las tardes… pero yo… yo no puedo responderle por que simplemente no tengo palabras para él cuando se refiere a ti…_

_Por que es tan pequeño que no entiende las vueltas que da el mundo, por que es tan humilde y sincero que todo le daña y juro por mi misma vida que nadie le hará lo que me hicieron a mi, aunque me pudra en el infierno mi hijo va a ser feliz con o sin su padre, eso es cosa tuya_

_Pero ahora mi vida, te veo feliz junto a otra y como te jure en su tiempo, te dejo libre mi corazón, me prometí a mi misma que jamás me interpondría y así es, no voy a interponerme en tu vida, como tampoco voy a dejar que por culpa del destino mi hijo quede solo por que por mas pruebas que me ponga el caprichoso destino yo las superare, una tras otra… por él… solo por él_

_Y tú, mi alma, se feliz con tu nueva vida, te deseo el mejor de los futuros mientras que yo construiré el mío basado en él… basado en Jinke, y seguiré adelante con la ayuda de mis amigos, mis amigos y familiares que siempre me apoyaran… mientras yo le de la cara a la vida no estaré sola…_

_Te lo juro como el sol que brilla cada día, como las estrellas que brillan en la noche…_

_Y tú... por favor… se feliz…_

Kaoru se llevó las manos al rostro rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, el brillo de la computadora dejaba ver las lágrimas de la joven que se acercó a la ventana para posar sus manos en el cristal mientras observaba la lluvia golpearlo sin notar que una cabecita pelirroja la observaba desde la puerta entre abierta abrazando un oso de peluche…

- mamá esta triste… por qué?? Es por papá??

El niño volvió a la cama para después emitir un pequeño grito cuando escuchó un trueno, grito fingido pues el pequeño Kenji no le temía a los truenos…

Kaoru entro a la habitación donde dormían solo para ver al niño acurrucado contra su osito, (sin lágrimas en las mejillas pues se las había limpiado antes) se arrodillo frente a él

- Kenji, Kenji cielo que pasa??

- Tengo miedo…

- Que te pasa cariño???

Kaoru acurrucó a su pequeño entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño que sonreía contra el pecho de su madre mientras sus pequeños bracitos rodeaban el delgado cuello de la joven

- tuviste una pesadilla??

- Si… una enorme gelatina me perseguía por la casa mam

Kaoru alzó una ceja mientras veía a su bebe que sonreía, Kaoru sonrió mientras volvía a meterse en la cama

- no volveré a irme sin avisarte vale??

- Si mamá pero cumple

- Ok

Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazándose quedaron dormidos nuevamente mientras la lluvia escondía la tristeza de la joven madre

Y un nuevo día comenzaba en la cuidad, la joven abrió los ojos solo para ver los violetas de su hijo mirándola fijamente, cualidad por parte de padre, sonriendo besó la frente de su hijo

- bueno mi ángel nos levantamos o nos quedamos un poquito más??

- Yo quiero estar con mamá hoy!!

- Pero mamá tiene que ir a trabajar…

- Yo voy con mamá!!!

- Pero te portarás bien??

- Claro!!!

Kaoru sonrió mientras se levantaba para coger a su hijo en brazos y salir de la habitación…

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a al cocina…

- Jo-chan te ves horrible!!

- Gracias Sano, buenos días Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko

- Hola!! Hola Kenji

El pequeño solo bostezó para responder al saludo mientras se sentaba junto a su madre en la mesa…

Desayunaron amigablemente mientras Kaoru sonreía ante todos pero ni Sano ni Tae le creían debido al rojo de sus ojos sin embargo no comentaron nada pues sabían que la joven andaba últimamente con el humor por los suelos, y siempre se le podía ver con los ojos húmedos de llanto contenido…

- Jo-chan Kenji se quedará hoy con nosotros??

- No, vendrá conmigo para que todos le conozcan, quiere presumir… según sus propias palabras

- Claro, por que tengo una mamá muy guapa!!

Todos rieron al comentario del pequeño, Kaoru con sus 22 años estaba en la flor de la vida, cierto que era madre pero eso no quitaba que la joven fuera hermosa, afortunada o desgraciadamente Kenji espantada a todos los pretendientes de su madre, en el bar todos lo conocían como: "el espanta chicos"

Y Sano apoyaba al pequeño junto a Yahiko, el tener a Kaoru bajo protección era el deseo de ambos y por ello tenían una alianza con el pequeño, después de todo ellos no podían salir con Kaoru pues eran familia y Kenji sabía eso

Sano y Yahiko asintieron mientras miraban a Kenji con señales y el pequeño asentía, Kaoru miró todo con una gota al igual que Tae y Tsubame que suspiraban con resignación 

Kaoru se vistió y vistió a su pequeño con la ropa que dejaban en casa de Tae para casos como estos, Kaoru secó su pelo pues se habían bañado antes de cambiarse de ropa, Kenji tenía el pelo pegado a la cara mientras miraba con admiración a su madre, Kaoru le dio al secador al tope y apuntó a Kenji que sonrió, Kaoru peinó a su hijo y besándolo en la mejilla cogió su bolso y la pequeña mano del niño mientras salía de la habitación con una gran sonrisa

- nos vamos!!

- Tened cuidado Jo-chan, chibi zanahoria!!

- Cabeza de pollo!!!_ le gritaron ambos

Kaoru subió a su descapotable junto a su hijo ambos se pusieron el cinturón y Kaoru comenzó a conducir camino a la editorial, con una sonrisa aparcó tranquilamente sin notar el coche plateado aparcado a su lado

- vamos Kenji??

- Si mamá!!

Ambos bajaron del auto y Kaoru con su hijo de la mano caminó por la editorial saludando a todos con una brillante sonrisa mientras ellos miraban asombrados al niño que la acompañaba

Kaoru esperó el ascensor mientras Kenji le contaba sus juegos con Yahiko y Tsubame, ambos entraron y Kaoru apretó el botón correspondiente, como se paró en una planta y entraron muchas personas Kaoru cogió a Kenji en brazos acomodándolo junto a unos papeles que le pidió que cuidara, el niño asintió y miraba los papeles tratándolos con cuidado

Salieron del ascensor y fueron a la oficina de Misao, Kaoru llamó a la puerta mientras Kenji se acomodaba en el brazo de su madre, Misao le dejó pasar y Kaoru entro lentamente, pero se paralizó al ver al pelirrojo de ojos violetas en la oficina mirándola fijamente

- cre-creo que mejor vengo luego, discúlpenme…

- espera Kao!! Traes tu nuevo libro??

- Si… pero creo que mejor vengo luego si??

Kaoru estaba apunto de irse cuando la voz de Kenshin resonó en el despacho con tono frío

- tanto asco le da mi presencia señorita Kamiya??

Kenji le miró enfadado mientras se bajaba del brazo de su madre y se paraba frente al pelirrojo enfadado

- no le hables así!! Mamá es buena y tú no le debes hablar así!!

Kenshin miró asombrado al niño mientras Misao solo les observaba en silencio, Kaoru sonrió mientras cogía a Kenji entre sus brazos y soltaba los folios en la mesa de Misao mientras se inclinaba y miraba a Kenshin fijamente

- le aconsejaría señor Himura que no volviera a hablarme así, por qué que yo recuerde no soy yo la que siente "asco", Misao ya tengo que irme, nos vemos después

- espera Kaoru por favor siéntate un momento

Misao miraba fijamente a Kaoru esperando su reacción, la joven simplemente escondió sus sentimientos, Kenshin la miraba fijamente mientras Kenji le miraba enfadado (a Kenshin)

- Kaoru quién es el padre??_ preguntó curiosa Misao

- …

- Ja! Como si lo fuera a saber!!

- Mamá por que ese señor no te quiere como los demás??

- Nada importante Kenji

- Para ti nada fue importante

- No tanto como para usted señor Himura

- Ja!! Ahora me vas a venir con que yo tengo la culpa de todo!!!

- Pero serás hipócrita!!! 

- Hipócrita tú!!! Que coño te pasa?? tan pronto te olvidaste de todo que tuviste un niño??!!!!

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo!!!

- Claro que lo es!!!!

- Quien lo dice???!!!!

- YO!!!!! PERO TU ERES UNA ESTÚPID PUTA QUE TIENE UN PUÑETERO NIÑO!!!

PAFFFF

Kenshin tenía la mejilla tan roja como su cabello, Kenji estaba observando la escena asombrado al igual que Misao mientras que Kaoru brillaba con furia

- jamás… óyeme bien… JAMÁS!!! Vuelvas a insultar a mi hijo!!!!

- …

- Te consiento que me ofendas, no me importa, pero no a mi hijo te enteras?? Nadie insulta a mi hijo!!!!

Kaoru bajó la mano con la que había abofeteado a Kenshin mientras Kenji se bajaba de su otro brazo para mirar extrañado la mejilla de Kenshin, Misao tenía la boca abierta de asombro mientras en la puerta de la oficina se podía ver a la mayoría de los trabajadores escuchando la discusión tras la puerta

Kaoru recogió el bolso que había tirado al piso mientras miraba con furia a Kenshin que asombrado se tocaba la mejilla, miró a Kenji y su semblante se suavizó mientras respiraba intentando calmarse

Kenji se acercó a ella y Kaoru tomando su mano salió de la oficina con la cabeza bien alta, Misao parpadeó un par de veces para poco después leer el título del nuevo libro: "El Caprichoso Destino"

Misao se asombró al ver como Kenshin salía de la oficina corriendo intentando alcanzar a la joven pelinegra, Misao corrió tras él intentando saber que demonios ocurría ente ambos

Kaoru estacionó su descapotable en el restaurante de Sano, Kenji había ido todo el camino en silencio, sabía cuando su madre estaba enfada y cuando no, y hoy estaba mas que enfadada por lo que el niño permaneció en silencio para no incomodarla

- Jo-chan!! Que pronto estas aquí!!

- …

- Jo-chan??

- Tío Sano!!!

- Kenji!! Pequeño que tal estas?? Te divertiste en la oficina de tu mamá???

- … mmmm si??

- Jo-chan por que no hablas???

Sano vio como las manos de Kaoru temblaban de los nervios, Sano le dijo a Kenji que entrara a la casa mientras Tae salía de la cocina al escuchar a ambos llegar y no escuchar a Kaoru, el restaurante aun no estaba abierto por lo que estaba vacío 

A Tae se le abrieron los ojos enormemente al ver el estado de nervios de su joven prima, la única vez que la había visto en esa condición fue cuando le habló a la familia sobre el embarazo y para ese entonces había pasado horas cuando ambas se encontraron…

Y ahora, ahora estaba en un ataque de nervios!!

- Kao te encuentras bien???

- …

- Kao??

- Jo-chan???

- …

La puerta del local se abrió de pronto mostrando a un agitado pelirrojo que miro atentamente a los tres ocupantes del restaurante…

- disculpe señor pero el restaurante esta cerrado…

- …

- Señor??_ repitió Tae

- Kaoru…

Kaoru se volteó mirando con furia al pelirrojo mientras sus puños eran apretados fuertemente causando que las uñas se clavaran en su piel

- no has tenido bastante??

- Tenemos que hablar

- No hay nada de que hablar!!!! Ya lo has dicho todo no???!!!! Que quieres ahora??!!!!!

- Kaoru… yo…

Misao apareció en la puerta del restaurante junto a Megumi mientras ambas observaban la escena

- yo…

- tu nada!!! No vas a decir nada maldita sea!! Siempre ha sido igual que vas a hacer ahora??!!! Nada!!! Y menos ahora que el señor se va a casar!!!

- Pero yo… yo… yo aun te amo...

De nuevo su mejilla estaba roja mientras ante todos Kaoru lloraba de furia, Kenshin la observó nuevamente asombrado donde estaba la chica incondicional que le amaba mas que a nadie??

Intentó hablar pero Kaoru no se lo permiti

- no, ni lo intentes y jamás!! Jamás digas que me amas si mientes, no soy la ingenua chiquilla de entonces y jamás volveré a serlo!! Ya lo sabes!!! Yo tengo mi vida y tú la tuya, no te atrevas a abrir las malditas heridas del pasado!! NO TE ATREVAS!!!!

- Pero… yo…

- NO!!!! YA BASTA!!! DÉJAME EN PAZ!!! Déjame!!! Tú tienes experiencia en eso no??!!! Pues sigue así y se feliz con tu prometida, joder!!!

Kaoru tiró una silla de la frustración mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Sano decidió intervenir mientras se interponía entre su prima y Kenshin

- ya la escuchó, márchese

- Kaoru…

Pero Kaoru había desaparecido en la casa mientras Kenshin era detenido por Sanosuke, Misao y Megumi miraban todo asombradas al igual que Tae

Kenshin dejó de forcejear para ir tras Kaoru mientras Sano dejaba de hacer fuerza para controlarlo

- no… Kaoru…

- no se que a pasado entre ambos pero Jo-chan está bajo mi protección y la de los míos, incluidos a todo el bar así que ten cuidado con lo que haces

Fue cuando se escuchó un gran alboroto en la casa, Sano extrañado miró hacia la puerta viendo como Kenji con lágrimas corría a las piernas de Kenshin!!

- mamá no habla…

- qué???

- Tía Kaoru!!!

- Sano la busu está muy pálida!!!!

Sano corría hacia la sala principal de la casa solo para ver a Kaoru desmayada en el suelo con un vaso en la mano

- Jo-chan!!! Tae llama a una ambulancia!!!!

Megumi entró corriendo pues era doctora y examinó a Kaoru extrañada, la joven estaba demasiado pálida, vio el vaso y pensó lo peor al ver un frasco de pastillas tirado cerca de ella con algunas pastillas en el suelo

- Kaoru tomaba pastillas???

- No que yo sepa

Kenshin tenía a Kenji en sus brazos mientras observaba a Kaoru sin habla, que pasaba ahora?? Misao se mordió sus labios mientras decía en un susurro

- si tomaba… Kaoru no podía dormir desde hace años… y comenzó a tomar pastillas…

- pero por qué?!!!

- Eso no lo se… 

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente y Kaoru fue trasladada al hospital mientras Tae tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Kenji que temblaba de miedo…

Kenji se había quedado dormido en brazos de Tae después de que les obligara a llevarlo con su mamá, Kenshin estaba apoyado en la pared del hospital sin saber que hacía allí si la joven le había dicho que se olvidara de ella, sin embargo algo le decía que la joven mentía

Un anciano doctor salió de la sala donde tenían a Kaoru, su bata blanca y su canoso pelo le daban un toque misterioso, a su lado iba Megumi con el rostro sin expresión, todos fueron al despacho del doctor esperando que este comenzara a hablar, Misao mantenía la cabeza baja…

- Sano, Tae… Kaoru se va ha quedar un tiempo ingresada

- Pero Hensai por qué??

- Por que esta en peor estado que cuando vino hace 5 años

- Pe-pero eso no es posible…

- Si es posible Sano, su embarazo a tan pronta edad desniveló todos los controles de su cuerpo y aun no esta recuperada de esos descontroles, tiene una baja considerable de calcio, una extrema cantidad de deshidratación y sus nervios están fuera de control, Sano, Kaoru necesita ayuda, algo o alguien ha vuelto a descontrolarla y el que tome pastillas para dormir no le ayudan en nada, por que se me informó de que las tomaba???

- Por que no teníamos ni idea, Misao nos lo dijo hoy

- Ella me dijo que un doctor se las había recetado así que no dije nada al respecto…

Hensai se quitó las gafas mientras masajeaba su sien, su vista se posó en el pequeño durmiente en brazos de Tae y dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

- será mejor que el pequeño Kenji se quede aqu

- que?? Pero Hensai es un niño

- lo se Tae pero Kaoru esta en una zona reservada solo para ella y lo que mas necesita en este momento es a su pequeño apoyo…

Todos meditaron las palabras del doctor y Kenshin tras un absoluto silencio habl

- tengo una duda doctor

- dígame joven

- se tomó somníferos a propósito??

- no, no los tomó, su desmayo fue producido por una bajada de tensión… a todo esto quien eres??

- Un viejo conocido

- Doctor!!!!

Una enfermera estaba parada en la puerta abierta con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada

- la, la joven de la 252 esta consciente!!!

- Que???!!!

El doctor se levantó rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación diciendo que no era posible, Sano vio en una hoja la paciente de la 252: Kaoru Kamiya

Todos salieron del despacho solo para correr a la habitación, allí Hensai examinaba a una perdida Kaoru que movía sus labios sin parar pero sin pronunciar palabra

- tranquila Kaoru, todo esta bien…

- Ken…ji… Kenji…

- Kaoru… Kenji esta afuera esperando verte pronto vendr

- Ken…ji… Ken… Ken-chan… Ken…

Hensai la observó sin decir nada, Kaoru nunca usaba ese apodo para su hijo, jamás le había llamado Ken-chan, por lo que asumía que no era al niño a quien se refería, si no, probablemente, al padre del pequeño…

- Tae, dame a Kenji por favor…

Tae le dio el pequeño al doctor, mientras observaba por la ventana la pálida Kaoru pero ella miraba a la ventana que daba al patio del hospital…

Hensai entró con el niño en brazos llamando la atención de Kaoru que sonrió al ver a su niño, extendió sus brazos mientras Kenji la miraba con una sonrisa pero con tristeza en la cara…

Kaoru abrazó a su niño mientras el pequeño comenzaba a llorar sobre ella, Kaoru acarició su cabeza mientras una que otra lágrima rodaba pro su mejilla

- mamá… mam

- tranquilo Kenji… mamá esta aquí… ves??

- Mam

- Dime

- Pareces… pareces… pareces una fantasma!!!

- Uh???

- Pero una fantasma muy guapa

Y fue hay cuando Kaoru soltó una carcajada mientras Hensai sonreía ante la ocurrencia del niño, Kenji les miraba sin entender mientras Kaoru le sonreía ampliamente

- hay pequeño Kenji… como te pareces a tú pap

Hensai miró a la joven de pronto mientras que fuera de la habitación que mantenía la puerta abierta todos escuchaban la conversación asombrados, Kenshin mantenía los puños apretados fuertemente

- a papá??

- Si… mi pequeño Kenji…

El niño no notó los ojos lagrimosos de su madre mientras se acomodaba junto a ella, pero Hensai si los notó, miró a Kaoru y suspirando se dispuso a salir de la habitación

- no… por favor no te vayas…

- Kaoru… tengo que irme, estoy de servicio…

- Cuéntame de papá mami!! 

Kaoru miró con una sonreía a su bebe mientras se acomodaba para mirarlo fijamente, Hensai salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta pero por azares del destino esta no quedó bien cerrada

- tu papá Kenji, tu papá era el mejor hombre sobre al Tierra, amable, cariñoso, atento, un poco distraído pero muy, muy protector conmigo

- como tío Sano, Yahiko-kun y yo??

- Digamos que… los tres unidos formaban la protección de él

- Alaaaa y donde esta mi papá???

- …

- Donde mamá??

- .. tu papá no pede estar con nosotros Kenji...

- Por qué es que no me quiere???

- A ti sería imposible no quererte cielo, claro que tu papá te quiere, lo sé, aunque no te… no te haya visto…

- Por qué?? No puede ver???

- No pequeño… no es eso…

- Entonces??

- Es… es que…

- Esta de viaje como el papa de Yahiko-kun???

- Más o menos Kenji… pero no creo que vuelva de ese viaje…

- No?? No lo veré nunca??? A donde ha ido?? Podemos ir a buscarlo y tu no llorarías por las noches!!!

En la puerta todos abrieron los ojos ante la confesión de Kaoru y del niño, lo que quería decir que Kaoru podía tener una depresión todos estos años y ellos ni si quiera lo habían notado

- Kenji, tu papá esta en un viaje de un solo camino… no hay vuelta atrás…

- Por qué??

- Veras bebe, ese viaje se llama destino y futuro en el no cuenta lo pasado, solo el presente, el ahora, y él, tu papá ahora esta con otra mam

- Entonces no vendrá a mi cumpleaños?? Ni a verme jugar a fútbol??? No vendrá a tu cumpleaños??? No te dará besos como tía Tae a tío Tsukioka??

- No mi niño… pero yo podré ir a tu cumpleaños, a tu partidos de fútbol y... y yo estaré contigo… te parece bien??

- Pe-pero yo quiero un papá… yo te quiero mucho pero quiero un pap

- Perdóname… perdóname Kenji…

Kaoru acunó a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras ambos rompían en llanto, Kenji por no comprender el por que no tenía papá y Kaoru por la inmensa soledad que la cubría día tras día…

A fuera Tae, Misao y Megumi tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Sano y Kenshin se mantenían firmes en sus lugares, Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar, Megumi fue a ser su turno de doctora y Misao se disculpó diciendo que iba a la editorial para volver después, Sano y Tae se sentaron frente a la puerta 

Poco después ambos entraron a la habitación para observar a Kenji dormido mientras Kaoru miraba fijamente la pared abrazando al pequeño…

- soy una mala madre…

- no, no eres una mala madre Kao, eres la mejor de las madres jamás lo dudes, has sabido educar a un niño tu sola jamás digas que ere una mala madre

- pero lo alejé de su padre

- todo el mundo comete errores, y tu tendrías tu razones para cometerlos, así que no digas nunca que eres una mala madre por que no lo eres

- gracias…

- duerme Jo-chan, te hace mucha falta

- no quiero dormir… no quiero verlo… no quiero verlo con ella…

- Jo-chan, te aseguro que no lo veras, yo velaré tu sueño vale??

Kaoru asintió mientras cerraba los ojos recordando el momento antes de desmayarse mientras Sano se acomodaba en un sillón y Tae la tapaba con delicadeza

*+* Flash *+*

Kaoru entraba con lágrimas a la sala de la casa, los niños dejaron de jugar al verla, Kaoru abrió su bolso sin decir nada, cogió un botecito de pastillas y fue a la cocina por un baso de agua

- ya no puedo más…

Iba a tomarse las pastillas cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón, bajó la vista para ver los asustados ojos violetas de su hijo, besó su frente y fue al salón con el niño detrás y el baso junto a las bastillas y el botecito entre sus manos

- mami??

Kaoru fue a tomarse de nuevo las pastillas cuando por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar los momentos vividos con su amor y por otro lado los momentos vividos con su hijo y todos sus amigos

Tiró el botecito al suelo junto a las pastillas e iba a beber el agua (sin nada) cuando su cuerpo tembló y cayó al suelo, pálida como una hoja

*+* Fin del Flash *+*

Kenshin conducía con la cabeza en otra parte, sus pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia la joven ingresada en el hospital, que demonios le ocurría a la joven kamiya?? Es que desde que cortaron todo le ha ido de mal en peor?? Bueno, desde que él cortó, por que la joven ni siquiera sabía el por que de la ruptura y él sin ni siquiera decir nada se había marchado de la ciudad al día siguiente, dejando a la joven sola, o eso creía él…

Pero por vueltas del destino cinco años después volvía a encontrársela y con un niño junto a ella, niño que no tenía padre, al menos padre conocido, en un principio pensó que podía ser producto de un forzamiento hacia la joven pero hoy todas sus dudas se habían ido cuando le escuchó hablar de él…

_"Era el mejor hombre sobre al Tierra, amable, cariñoso, atento, un poco distraído pero muy, muy protector conmigo"_

Las palabras llena de amor de la joven resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, por que demonios la bella pelinegra había re-echo su vida??!!! Por que no lo había buscado?? Suplicado??? Al meno intentar arruinarle la vida!! Pero no, simplemente lo olvidó y se fue rápidamente con oto por que el niño demostraba que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven y el se separaran

Kenshin le pegó un puñetazo al volante mientras se encontraba parado frente a un semáforo, pero no cualquier semáforo, aquel que se había saltado hace unas semanas solo para que el destino quisiera que se reencontrara con ella, para que supiera lo que había perdido y lo que otro hombre poseía ahora

Pisó el acelerador a fondo solo para conducir como loco por las calles de la ciudad, llegó a su casa y entró hecho una furia, nadie se acercó a él, ni siquiera su prometida que le miraba con algo de frialdad

Kenshin subió las escaleras y entró a su despacho, cerró la puerta de un portazo y con ojos dorados cogió el teléfono de la mesa para marcar un número

- Cho quiero saber, toda y escúchame bien, TODA la vida de la joven Kaoru Kamiya así que ponte a trabajar!!

Kenshin colgó para después abrir un mueble y sacar una botella junto a una copa para después verter el líquido en ella y tragárselo de un solo trago para tirar la copa vacía contra la pared rompiéndola eh mil pedazos

- MIERDA!!!

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y el libro de la joven Jazmín fue publicado el mismo día que la joven Kamiya salía del hospital, el libro arrasó en ventas y solo 1 semana después tubo que salir la tercera edición del libro, las librerías pedían mas de 100 libros de la última entrega de la joven y los 100 desaparecían en menos de 3 días

Kaoru se recuperaba rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar los niveles necesarios mientras la vida seguía adelante, Kenshin la miraba constantemente sin que la joven lo notara, el pequeño Kenji estaba mas que feliz al ver a su madre de vuelta con él

Y todo el bar celebró por días la recuperación de la joven pelinegra, Aoshi hacía constantes visitas a la editorial de Misao por el pacto entre ambos encontrándose constantemente con la joven 

Megumi era la encargada del chequeo constaste de Kaoru para alegría de Sano y tranquilidad de Kenshin que siempre se enteraba de los resultados de los exámenes

Y ahora Megumi terminaba de revisar a Kaoru

- todo esta bien, sigue as

- gracias Megumi

- no hay de que, tienes que cuidarte vale??

- Si

- Bien Kaoru, ya me voy, tengo que ir a la clínica, cuídate

- si

Megumi salió del restaurante que era donde se estaba quedando Kaoru hasta que se recuperara completamente para doblar en una esquina y encontrarse el coche de su primo

- y bien Megumi?

- Kaoru esta cada día mejor Kenshin, pero su depresión va combatida lentamente

- Ya veo

- Kenshin, no se que pasa pero has el favor de explicarme, tu prometida esta de los nervios, desapareces de tu casa a las 7 de la mañana y apareces a las 12 de la noche, ni siquiera le llamas y casi no pasas tiempo en la oficina

- Eso es asunto mío Megumi, cometí un error hace años y no pienso volver a cometerlo

Kenshin dejó a Megumi en la clínica mientras Kaoru lleva a Kenji al colegio solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una persona que jamás pensaba volver a ver

- hola Kaoru, tenemos que hablar

- Kenji ve a clase si?? Y espera a tu tía Tae para que te lleve a casa vale??

- Si mamá… pero…

- Ve Kenji, luego hablamos si??

- Vale

Kenji besó a su mamá y mirando al hombre desconfiadamente entró a la escuela, Kaoru miró a los ojos dorados que la observaban y asintiendo montó al coche junto a él 

Lo que no supo fue que un chico rubio de pelo parado les seguía de cerca mientras en una carpeta blanca iba toda la vida de la joven

Kaoru descendió del coche al llegar a una casa acomodada de la ciudad, miró al hombre que le acompañaba con la ceja alzada, el hombre solo encendió un cigarro mientras su pelo negro y su peculiar flequillo eran movidos por el viento

Kaoru entró a la casa mientras el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa que la joven no notó mientras abría la puerta, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos zafiros la recibió pensando que era su marido pero su boca se abrió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente con lágrimas en las mejillas

- Kaoru!! Kaoru!!

- Hola mam

- Mi niña!!! Pero mírate que guapa estas, ven siéntate cuéntame que has hecho en estos cinco años??

Saito entró cerrando la puerta llamando la atención de su mujer Tokio que se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente en la boca, Kaoru sonrió al ver a la pareja mientras Tokio volvía a sentarse junto a ella y Saito se sentaba en un sillón individual

- y bien mi niña?? Que haces?? Que estudias?? Trabajas??? Que haces???

- Trabajo mamá, interrumpí mis estudios

- Pe-pero hija si eras una de las mejores alumnas!!!

- Si pero eso no me impedía dejar de estudiar

- Y… que pasó con tu embarazó chibi??

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba de su bolso la foto de su pequeño Kenji y se la enseñaba a su madre, Saito solo gruñó al ver el pelo rojo del niño

- es mi hijo, se llama Kenji

- y el padre??

- No tiene padre, yo lo he criado con la ayuda de Sano y Tae, como tuve que irme de aquí, comencé a buscar trabajo, pero nadie me daba un puesto afortunadamente me encontré un día con mi editora mientras iba a tirar un libro que había escrito y bien pues hoy soy escritora y vivo con mi hijo en un apartamento acomodado

- Mi niña por favor perdóname, no debimos echarte de la casa te lo ruego perdóname

- No es tu culpa mamá, tranquila además maduré y aquí estoy, papá me trajo

- Kaoru 

- Si papá??

- Quiero conocer a mi nieto

Tokio sonrió ampliamente mientras Kaoru parpadeaba asombrada, su padre había aceptado a su hijo?? Eso si que era asombrante, con una sonrisa asintió, mientras se limpiaba la pequeña lágrima de felicidad que rodaba por su mejilla

Horas después Kaoru estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a su pequeño junto a Saito que estaba apoyado en su auto, Kaoru sonreía ampliamente mientras veía como su hijo corría a su encuentro

- mamá!!!

- Hola Kenji, llame a tía Tae y le dije que vendría por ti, que tal te ha ido el día??

- Muy bien, la maestra me día una estrella por mi dibujo!!

- Ejem ejem

Kenji abrazó la pierna de su madre mientras Kaoru sonreía y lo cogía en brazos para después acercarse a Saito aun más con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño Kenji miraba a su madre mientras Saito había tirado el cigarro al suelo para mirar al niño fijamente, pero para todo lo contrarío que el pensaba el niño le devolvía la mirada desafiante

- igual que tu madre

- oro??

- Kenji el es Saito Hajime, cielo… él... es tu abuelo, mi pap

Kenji entones se tiró a los brazos de Saito sorprendiéndolo y sacando una reluciente sonrisa a Kaoru, Cho que les observaba dejó caer su boca asombradamente al ver la escena mientras echaba una foto al trío y desaparecía de all

Tae hablaba con Sano con una brillante sonrisa en su cara mientras su hermano la escuchaba atentamente hasta que notó la hora que era

- no tienes que ir por Kenji??

- No, Kaoru dijo que ella lo recogía y que no vendrían a comer, se escuchaba tan feliz Sano

- Así que Jo-chan esta feliz… eso es muy bueno, en fin, comemos ya??

- Sip

Kenshin estaba sentado frente a Cho que le miraba seriamente

- aquí tienes lo que me pediste Battousai

- te he dicho que no me llames as

- esta bien Himura, aquí tienes, toda la vida de la joven Kamiya, y algunos datos extras que descubrí hoy

Kenshin observó una foto con furia, en ella solo se veía a Kaoru sonriendo ampliamente en brazos de un tipo de pelo negro con una gran sonrisa

- Quien demonios es

- Saito Hajime

- Es su padre estúpido por que no lo has dicho antes

- No lo preguntaste, tengo que irme, mi jefe va a matarme como no me encuentre en la comisaría cuando vuelva

- Ve y ya sabes

- Si ya lo se, estará baja control

Cho salió de la habitación mientras Kenshin comenzaba a abrir la carpeta encontrándose con una copia de la partida de nacimiento de la joven y todos sus datos clínicos, observó todas las enfermedades que había pasado la joven y como había salido de ellas, pasó el informe médico y se fijó en las fotos que Cho había conseguido, en una de ellas aparecía una bella niña de cinco años con una muñeca entre sus brazos, fue pasando fotografías hasta que se encontró a Kaoru vestida de princesa, otra vestida de Kimono, fue pasando nuevamente para encontrarse a Kaoru de  16 años que sonreía ampliamente mirando un aniño de compromiso en su mano derecha

Kenshin sonrió al recordar ese momento, eran tan felices en ese entonces…

Se quedó mirando una foto de Kaoru embarazada, se veía tan hermosa embarazada, toda una diosa, Kenshin sonrió al ver la foto mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y pensar que ese niño podría haber sido suyo, maldiciendo nuevamente dejó la foto de lado para pasar a ver a una preciosa Kaoru con su bebe en brazos luciendo una reluciente sonrisa y un largo vestido gris de cuerpo entero…

Fue cuando un examen médico le llamó la atención:

**Kamiya Kaoru**

**Su estado es favorable, consiguió sobrevivir al parto tras las pocas esperanzas y cálculos de los doctores**

**Su hijo, un varón de **

**Altura: 55 centímetros**

**Peso: 3 Kilos con 100 gramos**

**En la ficha se adjuntaba una foto del bebe dormido **

Y Kenshin le observó atentamente, era un bebe precioso, parecía un angelito cuando dormía… siguió leyendo…

**La joven Kamiya presenta anomalías en sus niveles de calcio, fósforo, hierro y sincronización, y una considerable y preocupante bajada de peso, se habla de la posibilidad de quitarle al bebe y darlo en adopción sin embargo la joven ha basado su existencia en el pequeño por que lo sería matar a la paciente el que le arrebaten a su hijo **

**Estado sicológico estable y en espera de mejoría para los niveles de su organismo**

**Doctor Hensai**

Kenshin observó las propiedades de la joven: un coche descapotable: azul, matricula: 55698 TK, (un puesto estable con la editorial Shikitsu, madre soltera de un niño), un apartamento en una de las zonas mas tranquilas de Tokio 

Kenshin sonrió al ver como la vida de la joven seguía adelante frente a todos los problemas, pero se preguntaba de qué trabajaba en la editorial que tan buenos beneficios le daba y a su vista llegó las estupendas calificaciones de la joven que asombrosamente había interrumpido sus estudios, se encontró las últimas notas con una observación de su profesora:

**Kamiya Kaoru **

**Secundaria: Seiko**

**Tutora: Xian Kio**

**  
**

**Literatura: 10**

**Matemáticas: 9**

**Filosofía: 9**

**Educación Física: 10**

**Dibujo artística: 10**

**Música: 10**

**Hogar: 9**

**Física: 9**

**Química: 9**

**Lengua: 10**

**Ingles: 9**

**Otro idioma (Español/Chino): 9**

**  
**

**Observaciones:**

**La joven Kamiya presenta síntomas de una simbólica depresión que debe ser atendida, fue llevada con el sicólogo del centro y su informe esta adjunto con este documento, la joven ha bajado sus notas pero continúa siendo el promedio más alto de toda la escuela, su amistad con los compañeros y compañeras ha bajado a tal límite que no habla con ninguno de ellos y su estado avanzado de embarazo le provoca un rechazo en el centro, en espera de la decisión de sus padres para con la joven:**

**Xian Kio**

**Resultados Sicológicos:**

**La joven tiene una depresión crónica que le ha causado un trastorno cerebral momentáneo de ausencia absoluta para con la existencia de los demás, depresión a mi parecer basada en un abandono lo que provocó que el subconsciente tomara el control de su cuerpo actuando mecánicamente y sin sentimientos, su estado de embarazo la mantiene viva por lo que dudo que sea producto de una violación**

**Aconsejo a la familia atención constante y sobre demostraciones de cariño abundante para la joven Kamiya junto a la aceptación global de sus parientes y compañeros**

**Doctor: Lian Kio**

Kenshin abrió los ojos ampliamente negando la idea de que la joven estuviera así por su alejamiento, Kaoru era la persona más fuerte que el había conocido, y ahora se corroboraba su punto de vista con las superaciones que la joven se había echo así misma, un pequeño desplante no la había causado nada, y menos su desplante cierto?? Cierto??

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una enojada Tomoe que le miraba furiosa

- Kenshin tenemos que hablar!!

El joven la miró con ojos dorados mientras guardaba lentamente todos los papeles impidiendo a Tomoe observarlos y mucho menos las fotos de la joven Kamiya

- de que quieres hablar??

- Tenemos planeada la boda para un mes y ni siquiera están listas las invitaciones!!

- Y qué??

- Como que y qué?? Tenemos que enviarlas al extranjero con tiempo suficiente para que acudan!!! Mi hermano tiene que llegar desde Italia y no puede venir de un día para otro!!

- Tomoe no me grites!!!

- Pero es que no te comprendo, pareciera que no quieres casarte conmigo

- _"nunca mejor dicho"_

- Por favor cielo, tenemos que tener todo listo para el día de nuestra boca, y ya tenemos la fecha, la hora, la capilla, el restaurante, nos faltan las invitaciones

- Si, si encárgate de ellas yo no tengo tiempo

Tomoe le miró furiosa mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo, Kenshin suspiró resignado cogiendo una foto al azar da Kaoru sonrió como tonto al verla con un biquini azul oscuro con Kenji a su lado haciendo ambos un castillo de arena, con el pequeño de escasos 4 años

- ayúdame con esto kaoru-koishi

Kaoru iba en su coche detrás del auto de Saito para llegar a casa de sus padres, a aquel que algún día había considerado su hogar, Kenji iba junto a ella moviendo nerviosamente las manos pues iba a conocer a su abuela!!

Aparcaron frente a la casa y Kaoru bajó del auto junto a Kenji, el pequeño sonrió nervioso sintiendo sus piernas temblar, Kaoru con una sonrisa lo cogió en brazos para entrar a la casa junto a Saito que sonreía con brillo en los ojos escondiéndolo con su flequillo negro

- Tokio estoy en casa

- Saito estoy tan feliz Kaoru, mi Kaoru y mi nieto y…

Tokio no había notado la presencia de Kaoru y el pequeño Kenji mientras daba vueltas por la habitación a sus 45 años con una reluciente sonrisa y con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas

- mamá??

Tokio paró de dar vueltas para ver a su hija por segunda vez en el día notando al pequeño pelirrojo que le miraba con una sonrisa, Tokio brilló nuevamente corriendo a su hija para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos

- hola

- hola, usted es mi abuela??

- Te llamas Kenji Kamiya??

- Si!!

- Entonces si, soy tu abuela

- BIEN!!! Mira mamá tengo abuela y abuelo!!! Mira, mira!! Ya solo me falta un papá!!!

Kaoru sonrió mientras Tokio miraba fijamente al niño y Saito miraba a su hija esperando otra reacción

- Kenji-chan tu quieres mucho a tu mamá??

- Claro que si abuela!! Mi mamá es la mejor de las mamás y yo la quiero mucho!! Muuucho!!

- Yo también quiero mucho a tu mamá, tanto como ella te quiere a ti, así que aremos que en su cara haya una sonrisa si??

- SI!!! Y que baile como tú!!!! Te quiero mucho abuela!!!

Megumi cerraba la puerta de su consulta cuando un paquete en el mostrador llamó su atención, era para ella pero la secretaria se habría olvidado de dárselo, lo abrió para encontrarse con el nuevo libro de Jazmín, había intentado comprarlo como loca sin poder encontrarlo y este encima era la primera edición!!

Megumi observó que junto al libro reposaba un bello ramo de Jazmines y sonrió oliendo las flores, recordando entonces a la joven Kaoru Kamiya y a la obsesión de su primo para con ella…

Mirando el libro comenzó a leerlo mientras salía del recinto dejando todo cerrado…

Sano salía de la barra nerviosamente, Kaoru aún no había regresado y eso le sacaba de los nervios, la joven se estaba recuperando joder ya debería estar aquí!

Y fue entonces que recibió una llamada telefónica

- Sano??

- Jo-chan!! Donde demonios estas???!!!

- Jejeje tranquilo estoy bien, te llamaba para saber si teníais reservaciones en el bar

- No, hoy no hay ninguna pro que??

- Bien!! Es-espera!!!

- Cabeza de gallina cierra el restaurante y dile a Tae-chan que prepare comida para todos

- Oi?? LOBITO!!!!

- NO!!! Que no!!!

- Sano?? Jeje disculpa mi papá que no me deja hacer la reservación a mi nombre jejejeje

- Dile a tu padre que es un lobo de calle y que el bar cierra esta noche para asuntos familiares

- GRAAICAS SANO TE QUIERO!!!

- Yo también tío Sano!!!

- Bueno, os dejo, tengo que hablar con Tae y los demás

- Si, que estén todos esta noche si?? Quiero decirles algo especial, hasta luego!!

- Chao Jo-chan

Sano colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tae que lo vio iba a acercarse cuando Sano cambio el cartel del local por "Cerrado"

- Sano, que haces??

- Jo-chan llamó, esta noche es para la familia

- Eh??

- El lobo por fin comprendió Tae, por fin, y los cuatro están juntos

- AHHHH (alegría) BIEN!!!!

Tae y Sano se abrazaron riendo mientras Yahiko y Tsubame sonreían ante la noticia, justo hoy que hacían 2 años de novios

Kenji se quedó con sus abuelos mientras Kaoru conducía su auto a la editorial, llegó con una reluciente sonrisa saludando a todos irradiando felicidad, llegó a la oficina de Misao y entró tras tener permiso, Misao levantó su vista de "El Caprichoso Destino" para ver como un aro de alegría rodeaba a su amiga

- y eso?? Que ha ocurrido que estas tan contenta??

- Es el mejor día de mi vida Misao!!!

Misao sonrió con alegría al ver como su amiga y escritora daba vueltas en la oficina de felicidad

- calma, calma, cuéntame pasó algo?? Tienes una cita??

- Te invito esta noche al restaurante de mi primo, lleva a Okina es una noticia especial que quiero darles a la familia y ustedes lo son

- Esta bien, iremos, a que hora??

- A las 10 comenzará todo

- Allí estaremos Kaoru

Kaoru sonrió abrazando a Misao mientras ambas amigas reían con gusto, Misao veía a su amiga brillar como nunca antes la había visto y sabía que ese no era todo su brillo pues aun podía notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos

- y dime no me puedes dar un adelanto???

- Al fin dejaran los periodistas de atosigarte con tantas preguntas

Misao abrió los ojos como nunca antes los había abierto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja abrazó a su amiga con extrema alegría

- al fin!! Al fin te das a conocer al mundo!!!

- Jejeje ya era hora no?? Además coincidirá con un nuevo libro

- Que?? Otro libro???

- Si, es que me puse a escribirlo sin darme cuenta y… bueno… me salió en tres días… ya sabes como estaba en el hospital sin hacer nada… y bueno… pues… ten…

Misao tomó el tacó de folios que le tendía Kaoru, mirando asombrada a su amiga… luego leyó el título: "Lagrimas de Corazón" Autora: Jazmín

Sin poder resistirlo fue a la página de dedicatorias al final del libro, como era la costumbre… y leyó atentamente

- _A todos aquellos que me han apoyado siempre_

- _A mi niño que tiene ya 6 años, Kenji, felicidades_

- _A mi familia que por fin vuelve a estar conmigo_

- _A mi editora Misao Makimachi_

- _A mis primos: Sanosuke (Sano) Sagara y Tae Sagara de Tsukioka_

- _A mis sobrinos favoritos: Yahiko Tsukioka y Tsubame Hika_

- _A mis amigos que me han apoyado siempre: Hensai, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro y toda la reunión_

- _A Megumi Takami por ayudarme a seguir adelante como siempre (amiga pero con reseña aparte)_

- _Aunque algo tarde te deseo el mejor de los futuros a ti que ocupas mi corazón_

- _Y como no, gracias a la editorial Shikitsu, por ayudarme desde mis principios y creer en mi (Okina Makimachi)_

_Les quiere mucho:_

_Kaoru Kamiya Saito_

_Publicación: 10 de Junio_

Misao sonrió a la joven parada frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Kaoru la abrazó fuertemente contra ella sintiendo una lágrima en su propia mejilla mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa resplandeciente

- es la mejor noticia que me han dado, después de que tenías un niño claro, muy bien vamos a editarlo ahora mismo, por cierto vamos a regalarte algunos ejemplares como siempre, quieres algunos más, la reunión del bar querrá algunos no??

- si no es mucha molestia…

- Para nada, te daremos 100 ejemplares

Kaoru abrió los ojos enormemente mientras Misao sonreía a la cara de la joven y tomándola de la mano salía del despacho para ir a impresión, en la misma editorial la identidad de Jazmín era un misterio que solo conocía Okina, Misao y la propia Kaoru

Kaoru salió de la editorial con una gran sonrisa mientras Misao en el piso escuchaba el grito de los editores al conocer la identidad de Jazmín…

Megumi entraba a su consulta después de desayunar aún con el libro entre sus manos, se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru sentada frente a su escritorio

- Kaoru??

- Oh!! Megumi discúlpame, es que como era hora de mi revisión semanal tu secretaria me dejó pasar, lo siento, tenía que haber avisado antes

- No, no te preocupes, yo pensaba ir ahora a tu casa

- Jejeje parece que me adelante

- Bien, empecemos a revisarte

Megumi comenzó a revisarla mientras Kaoru conversaba con ella, megumi sonreía, normalmente Kaoru era muy callada a la hora de la revisión, peor hoy podía ver en ella un aura especial de alegría rodeándola

- bien, ya esta

- me alegro, y dime cuando estarán los resultados de los análisis??

- Tendrás que esperar un hora más o menos, a todo esto, por que estas tan contenta, un viejo amor regresó??

Kaoru sonrió mientras invitaba a Megumi a la cena familiar, Megumi sonrió ante la invitación y aceptó encantada

- bueno pues allí te veo

- de acuerdo Kaoru, conduce con cuidado vale??

- Si, hasta luego Megumi

Kaoru salió de la consulta con una reluciente sonrisa mientras Megumi apoyaba sus codos en la mesa para apoyar después la cabeza en sus manos y sonreír ante la alegría de la joven

La hora de la cena estaba ya a punto de llegar, Kaoru se acomodó el peinado mientras sonreía a su hijo que la observaba con una reluciente sonrisa

- mamá estas muy guapa!! mas que siempre!!!

- Gracias, será usted mi acompañante???

- SIII!!!!

Kaoru sonrió mientras se colocaba el abrigo y amos bajaban para montar en el coche e ir al restaurante

Las mesas estaban colocadas en forma circular por lo que todos podían observarse mutuamente, A un lado de Kaoru estaba Kenji mientras que al otro estaba Saito junto a su esposa, al lado de Kenji estaba Misao, Aoshi, Okina y Hensai que también había sido invitado

Junto a Okina estaban Sano y Megumi y junto a esta estaba Tae, Yahiko y Tsubame junto a Omasu, Shiro, Kuro y Okon, el circulo estaba lleno de personas conocidas en el bar, junto a Tokio estaba un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules junto a una bella joven de pelo marrón que sonreía 

Esa era la disposición de las sillas, sin notar que dos sillas sobraban en la mesa que eran ocupadas por los propietarios de la Hiten, Kenshin Himura y su padre Seujiro Hiko, que sin saber quien los había invitado a la cena, no fue Megumi, fue la mano del destino o… tal vez el joven de pelo negro sin nombre

Kaoru al ver al joven se tiró a sus brazos llorando de felicidad mientras besaba su mejilla una y otra vez

Llamando la atención de todos en el bar incluido de Kenshin que acababa de llegar, el joven sonreía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola aun más a su cuerpo

- cuando has llegado???

- Hace poco, me hablaron de la cena y decidí venir sin invitación alguna, suerte que Sano y Tae me dejaron entrar

- Te he echado de menos Sou-chan

- Yo también Kao-chan, por cierto, tengo que presentarte a alguien

- Así??

- Si, Asuka ella es Kaoru, mi hermana

- Soujiro me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte, un placer soy Asuka Kio

Kaoru abrió sus ojos asombradamente, ya decía que la joven le resultaba familiar, con una gran sonrisa ambas se abrazaron en forma de saludo

- Es un placer, por cierto eres idéntica a tu madre

- en serio lo crees?? Por cierto de que conoces a mi madre??

- Somos, como te lo diría conocidas, fue mi tutora en la preparatoria, le puedes dar saludos de mi parte??

- Claro, no te preocupes los recibirá, también se sorprendió al conocer a Soujiro

- Me lo imagino, bueno, tomemos asiento

Pero sin que la joven lo notara Soujiro se acercó a Kenshin con una sonrisa mientras Kenshin le respondía el saludo

- como estas Kenshin?? Fue una sorpresa encontrarte aqu

- si, fue una sorpresa saber que tu también estabas aquí Soujiro

- bien, después conversamos, hoy la noche es de Kao-chan

- de que la conoces??

- Ya lo sabrás, solo te diré que es lo más importante de mi vida, y ese niño también, bueno sentémonos

Todos tomaron asiento, la cena estaba servida y todos sonreían, detrás de Kaoru había unas cajas marrones medio abiertas, Kaoru se levantó llamando la atención de todos, la joven lucía hermosa e informal y una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro

- bien, jamás pensé que pudiera tener tanta felicidad junta, bueno, parece que la vida me sonría por fin no?? Hoy es un día especial para mi y para mi familia, aunque ellos no lo sepan, yo quiero decir que, bueno, gracias pro venir hoy a esta cena, todos me han apoyado siempre, y bien, también quiero dedicar esta noche, totalmente distinta a la de 6 años atrás, llegó a mi la luz que me ilumina para el joven que cumple hoy 6 años, Kenji Kamiya, feliz cumpleaños!!!

- Te has acordado mamá!!!!

El pequeño abrazaba a su madre mientras los demás sonreían y Kaoru le daba un paquete envuelto, el pequeño lo abrió rápidamente rompiendo el envoltorio para ver con los ojos abiertos una foto (con marco de plata) en la que estaba su madre con un joven que la abrazaba, Kaoru esperó la reacción del niño mientras el pequeño se fijaba en una equitación de fútbol detrás de la foto, pero la equitación cayó al suelo mientras el niño se fijaba en los ojos violetas del chico que abrazaba por la espalda a su madre que sonreía como nunca antes la había visto reír mientras sus ojos brillaban como el mismo sol

El pequeño se fijó en el parque de la foto, su madre y él siempre iban a  ese parque, era invierno y el parque estaba nevado, ambos lucían ropas de abrigo, pero su madre más que un abrigo llevaba dos abrigos pues se podía ver en la foto que llevaba uno sobre otro mientras el joven llevaba un polo negro resaltando sus ojos, su pelo era cubierto por un gorro negro pero se podía ver mechones rojos que sobresalían del gorro 

- es…es él???

- Si

- Es…es mi papá???

- Así es Kenji… es él…

Ante todos, el niño dejó caer una lágrima mientras Kaoru se arrodillaba junto a él para que la mirara, el niño la abrazó fuertemente mientras Kaoru acariciaba su cabeza

- mamá!!!

- Dime

- Me parezco a él??

- Eres su copia Kenji, no lo conocí de pequeño pero se que eres idéntico a él, pero vamos, sonríe que esta noche es para celebrar

- Mam

- Si??

- Te quiero mucho!!! Muchas gracias!!!

Kaoru sonrió mientras despelucaba a su hijo para después mirar al resto de la mesa con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una caprichosa lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla

- lo siento

- Jo-chan yo también quiero darle un regalo al zanahoria!!

Kenji pateó a su tío aun con el cuadro en la mano haciendo reír a todos mientras el pequeño recibía el regalo de Sano, una pelota de reglamento!! Saito y Tokio sonrieron mientras le daban una preciosa bicicleta

- tu madre casi se mata con la suya, ten cuidado si??

- Si abuela!!

- Disfrútala enano

- Si abuelo!!!

Misao le dio un bonito chaleco y Tae un bañador, los del bar le dieron entre todos una tabla de surfing para las piscinas del verano y Kenshin y Hiko le dieron para asombro de todos un traje de chaqueta y un buen dinero para que comprara lo que quisiera, Soujiro le dio un libro en blanco

- y para que sirve???

- Para que escribas lo que quieras, todo lo que te pase, es un diario, en el podrás escribir las cosas diarias que te ocurren y cuando pase el tiempo leerlo para reírte de lo ocurrido

- Ahh por cierto quien eres??? No serás un ligue de mi madre!!! Tío Sano mira se quiere llevar a mamá!!!

- Zanahoria el no se la llevara, además no ves que tiene acompañante??

- Ups, lo siento

- Kenji, ven

- Voy mamá, lo siento señor

- Kenji, el, bueno el es una persona muy especial que hace tiempo no veía, es Soujiro Saito, mi hermano mayor y tu tío

- Así??

- Si

- Hola tito!!!

Soujiro se sorprendió al ver como el niño le abrazaba sonriente, Tokio sonrió ante la gran facilidad del niño para querer a alguien, Asuka sonrió también al niño que uniendo cabos la abrazó mientras besaba su mejilla para decir poco después

- entonces, ella es mi tía, por que es la novia de tío Soujiro

Kenshin miraba asombrado a Soujiro, él jamás le había dicho que tenía una hermana y menos que fuera Kaoru, si le dijo que una persona muy importante para él se había alejado sin que él pudiera decir nada al respecto por que el mismo le dio la espalda en lugar de comprenderla pero nunca le dijo que fuera su hermana

Kaoru sonrió mientras Kenji volvía a su lugar con todos sus regalos para dejarlos en un sillón cerca de las cajas mientras que la foto era puesta cerca de él en la mesa de forma que solo él y su madre la vieran

- ya mamá, has visto todos mis regalos??

- Si

- Son muchos!! 

- Eso es bueno

- Bueno mami sigue con lo que decías que tienes mucho libros en esas cajas

Eso sorprendió a todos mientras Kaoru miraba a su hijo resignada, el pequeño tenía la lengua muy larga

- bien, pues como les decía es un día muy importante para mi, me reuní con mis padres, mi hermano llega del extranjero y con acompañante!! Que dices a eso Sou??

- Asuka y yo, bueno, tenemos previsto casarnos para dentro de dos meses

Kaoru gritó de alegría mientras abrazaba a Soujiro y se fijaba en la sortija de Asuka trayéndole recuerdos que pensó enterrados

*+* Flash *+*

Una Kaoru de 16 años corría al parque, iba retrasada mientras el tiempo no la acompañaba debido a que era invierno, un joven la esperaba en un banco mirando una caja negra sin atreverse a dársela

- hola

- hola Kaoru

- siento el retraso

- no importa, ven siéntate

- claro, de que querías hablar Kenshin??

- Ten, es para ti

Kaoru recogió la cajita negra con ilusión, levaba saliendo con el chico 6 años e iban enserio, tan enserio que ambos conocían a la familia del otro y tenía la aprobación de formalizarse aun más, hasta ese momento

- que es??

- ábrela

La joven la abrió para ver una preciosa sortija, una brillante sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron como nunca mientras Kenshin con su chaquetón negro se arrodillaba frente a ella sacando la sortija de la caja

- Kaoru… yo… bueno… no soy bueno para esto, pero… bueno… TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO???!!!!

- SI!!! Claro que si!!!

Sin darse cuenta habían llamado la tención de todo el parque que ahora aplaudía entusiasmado, un fotógrafo se ofreció a tomarles una foto gratuitamente

Como Kaoru  estornudó Kenshin le puso su abrigó sobre los hombros mientras la abrazaba por detrás formando así la foto perfecta

 *+* Fin del Flash *+*

Kaoru miró la foto que tenía su hijo fijando su vista en la sortija que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha sonriendo ampliamente beso a su hijo que sin saber por que la abrazó fuertemente

- bien, comamos

- pero mamá y las cajas??

- Después Kenji, antes comamos muchas sorpresas con el estómago vacío no es bueno

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven de pelo marrón que sonreía abiertamente con una maleta en la mano y el traje de chaqueta algo arrugado, Tae y Yahiko se levantaron de pronto, Tae con una gran sonrisa abrazó al hombre al igual que Yahiko

- te has retrasado Katsu

- uh… lo siento Kaoru pero la culpa fue del avión que se retras

- t-tú lo sabías Kaoru??

- Pues claro que si Tae, yo le dije que viniera el aniversario de Yahiko y Tsubame es algo para celebrar

Tanto Yahiko como Tsubame se sonrojaron a tope mientras Kaoru sonreía y Tsubame la miraba tímidamente

- además como no iba a estar presente el mejor abogado de Tokio verdad Katsu???

- Bueno, el mejor el mejor

- Anda sentaos ya

Los tres tomaron asintió mientras Katsu se acordaba de algo e iba a la maleta nuevamente para sacar un regalo que le dio a Kenji

- felicidades zanahoria 

- QUE NO SOY UNA ZANAHORIA!!! 

- Me alegro de verte Kenji-kun

- Yo también tío 

Kenji abrió el regalo para ver con los ojos abiertos la videoconsola que su tío le había regalado

- GRACIAS!!!

Katsu sonrió mientras le daba un regalo a su mujer y otro a Yahiko mientras sacaba algo de su chaquete y se lo daba a Tsubame a Sano le daba una cinta roja nueva

- no sabía que había tanta gente así que no traje más regalos… ah!! Miento!! Toma Kaoru

Katsu le tiró una caja negra a Kaoru mientras esta la cogía en el aire y Katsu miraba a su esposa que le sonreía con lágrimas mientras el le colocaba la cargantilla en el cuello

De pronto Kaoru se levantó con la cabeza baja para quedar detrás de Katsu que tembló de pronto al sentirla detrás de él, pero Kaoru simplemente le abrazó fuertemente

- hay que ver como se pone la niña por una cadena

- tonto tienes doble intención

- yo?? Mentira!!!

Tae sonrió al ver la cadena de Kaoru mostrándoles a todo un lindo mapache de plata con una K inscrita por detrás

- nuestra pequeña mapache!!!

- YO NO SOY UNA MAPACHE!!!!

Y Katsu junto a Sano estaban sentados con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras Saito le colocaba a Kaoru la cadena de plata en el cuello

La cena transcurrió con relativa paz, Kaoru sonreía ampliamente mientras su hijo no dejaba de mirar la foto de sus padres con una sonrisa, pero sintió que su madre temblaba y la miró, intentó hablar en susurros pero no lo consigui

- mami por que tiemblas???

Todos miraron a la joven que soltaba en ese momento el tenedor pues su mano temblaba sin parar, estaba algo pálida mientras una gota escurría por su cabeza

- jejeje por nada Kenji, tranquilo, es solo que estoy nerviosa por lo que tengo que decir… jejejeje

Sin embargo su hijo no la creyó mientras la miraba fijamente y después tomaba la mano de su madre entre las suyas para sonreírle ampliamente, Kaoru vio que todos habían terminado y volvió a levantarse

- bien… cre-creo que ya es hora no?? Bien, el motivo principal de esta cena es para comunicarles una decisión que he tomado, me ha costado mucho tiempo pero al fin lo he decidido, pues bien, alguien me dijo hace tiempo que el escribir servía para desahogar los sentimientos mas profundos de cada persona que no se atrevían a expresarlos y... bueno… acogí ese consejo

Kaoru fue a las cajas y sacó un libro para enseñarlos ante todos, sus manos temblaron un poco mientras bebía un poco de agua

- bien, todos conocen a la escritora Jazmín cierto??

- Pues claro Jo-chan es una escritora estupenda!!! Sus historias son asombrosas, me gustaría saber quien es

- Yo lo se!!!

Todos miraron al niño que sonreía ampliamente mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza mientras les enseñaba el nuevo libro: "Lágrimas de Corazón" Jazmín

- no conocía ese libro, tiene que ser nuevo pues que yo sepa el último que ha sacado es: El Caprichoso Destino

- así es, pero… bueno, yo, es decir, que bueno, esto

- no te líes chibi (todos tenía el nuevo libro en sus manos)

- ok papá… bueno… pues… que Jazmínyyosomoslamisma!! YOSOYJAZMÍN!!!

Kaoru cerró los ojos con miedo pero al escuchar el sepulcral silencio comenzó a abrirlos lentamente para ver a todos confundidos

- qué has dicho Jo-chan??

- No me hagas repetirlo…

- Pero si no nos hemos enterado

- Yo… yo… yo… YO SOY JAZMÍN!!!

Ahora si, palabras claras y con espacios, cerró nuevamente los ojos esperando la reacción de todos pero como antes comenzó a abrirlos lentamente solo para ver a todos que la miraban con ojos muy abiertos

- veis yo lo sabía antes que todos!!! Lero lero!!!

La burla de Kenji sacó a todos del asombro mientras el niño reía ante las caras de todos pero Kaoru sentía sus manos temblar más que antes esperando a que hablaran… de pronto sintió como su cuerpo entero caía en un abismo

Y sin saber como todo a su alrededor se transformó en negro mientras su cuerpo se ponía tenso, Kenji la vio caer y gritó de miedo mientras el cuerpo de Kaoru reaccionaba solo para poner sus manos frente a ella apoyándose en la mesa por breves segundos para no poder sostenerse y caer al suelo

Afortunadamente antes de que tocara el suelo unos brazos impidieron su caída, fue cuando Kaoru recobró el sentido para parpadear un par de veces sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo

- estas bien???

- Si… es-estoy bien no es nada… lo siento…

Sus ojos se negaban a mirar a los de la persona que la había sostenido, nadie se explicaba como el joven había llegado antes de que la joven tocara el suelo si estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, pero Hiko que lo había enseñado si lo sabía y miraba extrañado a su hijo que tenía entre sus brazos a la joven Kamiya

- no te preocupes todo esta bien…

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Kaoru en un susurro por parte de Kenshin que se levantó para encontrare con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos que miraban con lágrimas a su madre

- estoy bien Kenji… ves?? Solo eran los nervios anda ven

Kaoru abrazó a Kenji aun entre los brazos de Kenshin, el pelirrojo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de idiota que fue aplastada rápidamente cuando a su mente llegó la cara de Tomoe

Kenshin se levantó dejando a Kaoru sentada en su lugar para volver a su sitio tranquilamente ante las mirada de todos, Kenji ayudó a su mamá a levantarse mientras ella sonreía para sentarse en la silla, notó las miradas preocupadas de todos y les sonrió para tranquilizarles

- estoy bien, eran los nervios

- nervios a que Jo-chan??

- Sano, les diga una de las noticias más importantes de mi vida y guardan un tremendo silencio que me pone aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba que quieres que haga que me siente como si nada, no puedo, porque estaba nerviosa y el nerviosismo

- Vale, vale ya nos hemos enterado busu

Un pequeño silencio se formó de nuevo en la sala hasta que Kenji tirando de su madre le extendió su libro con un boli, Kaoru le miró extrañada mientras Kenji sonreía

- quiero que me lo firmes mamá, así seré el primero al que firmes jejejeje

Ante eso todos se levantaron y se pusieron en fila detrás del pequeño Kenji, Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces para después comenzar a firmar

- los 20 primeros tienen beso!!!

- SIII buena idea Kenji!!!!

Fue entonces que Kaoru comenzó a firmar los libros que estaban en fila si notar que la última persona a la que besaría era un bello joven pelirrojo de unos 26 años

Y quedaron frente a frente, Kaoru sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras firmaba el libro de Kenshin, el joven la miraba con admiración y deseo, Kaoru le tendió el libro e iba a firmar otro cuando

- mamá le falta el beso!!

Kenshin observó a Kaoru mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se alzaba un poco para besar la mejilla de Kenshin mientras el joven cerraba los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de la joven en su mejilla, pero poco duró por que Kaoru rápidamente se separó de él para firmar el libro de Soujiro

Sin notar sus ojos humedecidos… ni los brillantes de Kenshin…

Terminó de firmar todos los libros con una sonrisa para todos mientras tomaban asiento y llegaba la hora del licor, sin embargo antes de eso Kaoru miró a Okina y a Misao

- yo… tengo que pedirles algo…

- de que se trata amiga??

- Bueno, pues yo…

- Kaoru-chan

- Hai Okina??

- Hace cuanto que no te tomas unas vacaciones???espera que yo recuerde no te has tomado ninguna de la vacaciones ofrecidas por la empresa, que tal si te vas de vacaciones

- De eso quería hablarles… me gustaría desaparecer de aquí antes de que el libro se edite y todos conozcan mi identidad, necesito alejarme de todo y de todos…

- Yo voy contigo mamá!!

- Pues claro que si Kenji!!!

- Así no ligaras en la playa como el año pasado!!!

Todos miraron a la joven mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba y Kenji miraba enfadado la mesa, Sano se acercó a él y le dijo

- Kenji como es eso de que tú mamá ligo??

- Si, tío Katsu la convenció para ir a la playa el año pasado y fuimos ella y yo solos e hicimos castillos de arena pero los chicos la miraban mucho y las babas se les caían!!

- En serio??

- Si tío Sano, pero mamá les ignoraba y jugaba conmigo, uno le invitó a un helado pero mamá me cogió en brazos y le dijo al chico que aceptaba si íbamos ella y yo

- Y fueron a por el helado??_ preguntó Kenshin con los puños cerrados

- No, por que ese chico no me echaba cuenta y miraba el pecho de mamá y yo le tiré arena a la cara

Todos miraron al niño asombrados mientras Kenji sonreía ampliamente, pronto Sano felicitó al niño al igual que Yahiko y Kenshin le sonrió ampliamente asintiendo, Saito sonrió a su nieto aprobando la acción, pero las mujeres habían rodeado a Kaoru 

- era guapo Kao???

- Eee p-pues… la verdad no, no me fije mucho estaba con Kenji

- No nos mientas!!! 

- Bu-bueno Misao no-no miento!!!

- Y por que te tiemblan las manos!!!

- Es-es que…. Bueno… si!!!! ESTABA BUENISIMO VALE??!!!!

Todos los chicos miraron a las mujeres y se fijaron en una sonrojadísima Kaoru mientras las demás sonreían macabramente

- tenía músculos??

- Si Okon

- Un buen paquete??

- Mamá/Tokio!!!

- Qué?? Soy mayor pero no tonta!!

- Si

- Y por que demonios no aceptaste sin pensarlo??

- Bu-bueno es que Kenji y yo, bueno, estamos haciendo castillos

- Kenji no debiste tirarle arena 

- Como se llamaba??

- Enishi

- por cierto como tenía los ojos??

- Dorados… parecía el hombre de los hombres, me miraba fijamente como si yo fuera una diosa… ahhh (suspiro)

- Ahhhh (suspiro colectivo femenino)

Fue entonces que Tae miró al pequeño con una sonrisa para después dejar que un brillo único apareciera en sus ojos

- Kenji te quedas aquí, tu madre va sola

- QUÉEE??? Por que tía Tae??!!!

- No quieres un papá??

- Si

- Pues listo, tu madre va sola y cuando vuelva te trae un papa

- Tae!!!

- Que Kaoru?? Ya va siendo hora, ni que te fueras a quedar soltera

Kaoru miró con resignación a Tae sin notar la mirada enojada, furiosa, celosa, de Kenshin, fue cuando un móvil comenzó a sonar en la habitación, con una melodía especial (imagínense la que más les guste para el tono de un amigo especial) Kaoru sintió sus mejillas enrojecer

Fue a coger el móvil pero Tsubame se adelantó y lo cogió inocentemente para dárselo pero asombrosamente los ojos de Tsubame brillaron malvadamente mientras decía…

- Enishi…

Todos miraron a Kaoru roja como tomate que le arrebataba el móvil a la niña para descolgarlo

- Hola!!... si?? A si, claro… que?? En serio??? Aja…

Kenji fue hacia ella tirando de su pantalón pero fue alejado de su madre por Okon y Omasu que miraban entusiasmadas a una Kaoru sonrojada con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño brillo en los ojos, Kenshin furiosamente apretaba sus puños temblando, su padre vio esa acción extrañado pero no dijo nada

- en verdad?? Jajaja no, no es cierto?? Es cierto??? Jajajaja si…

Fue cuando Kaoru notó las miradas de todos en ella y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda mientras enredaba un dedo entre sus cabellos negros

- escucha ahora no puedo hablar… si… aja…. Bueno… chao… si… claro… Hasta otra… adiós…

Kaoru colgó el teléfono suspirando de alegría, Enishi y ella se habían echo amigos, nada más, hacía tiempo que no hablaban y a la joven le hacía mucha ilusión hablar con el joven pues había sido un gran apoyo aun por teléfono, pero nada más

Se dio la vuelta pero su móvil cayó al suelo al ver las miradas de todas las mujeres sobre ella mientras Kenji miraba enfadado a su madre

- Eniiiiiiiiishiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(Tomen eso como cuando una amiga pronombre el nombre del chico que te gusta o agrada con voz de "yo se que te gusta el chico")

- qu-que pasa con él???

- Nada, que a pasar, tendría que pasar algo Kao-CHAN??

- …s-NO!! Claro que no!!!

- Segura??

- Claro que si Okon segurísima, además soy madre no lo ves!!!

- Y qué?? Podría ser un buen padre para Kenji y los que vengan ne??

Y Kaoru le hizo competencia al pelo de su hijo pero en su cara mientras Kenji se acercaba a ella para que lo alzara y después mirarla enojada

- que pasa Kenji??

- Me quieres??

- Claro que si!!

- Entonces no le hables a ese

- Que??

- No quiero que le hables a ese y no a mi!!!

Kaoru le sonrió mientras a Kenji se le pasaba todo el enfado

- estas celoso???_ dijo Tokio

- Yo?? NO!!! Mamá me quiere solo a mi!! Verdad que si mamá?? 

- No, mamá quiere a todos tus tíos y tías, a tus primos, a sus amigos, y a sus padres

- Pero a mi me quiere mas que a nadie verdad que si??

- Mmmm

- Verdad???

- Pues claro que si Kenji!!!

- Más que a mi papá???

Kaoru suspiró mirando a su hijo que le había dado ahora por preguntar tanto por su padre?? Es que acaso el destino quería castigarla o que??

Fue entonces que notó una mirada en ella la siguió y se encontró con los violetas ojos de Kenshin esperando por su respuesta, y la joven sintió su corazón palpitar aceleradamente notando los celos del joven pelirrojo

Pero Kenji también notó su acelerado corazón y extrañado le pregunto como un niño de su edad

- por que te late el corazón tan fuerte mamá?? Parece que va a estallar pum-pum pum-pum-pum

Una carcajada general llenó el edificio mientras Kaoru miraba amorosamente a su hijo que parecía haber olvidado el tema, Kenshin seguía observándola esperando respuestas que la joven no le dio, en cambio la pelinegro tomó una decisión que asombró a todos

- Kenji, nos vamos mañana

- Que?? Pero mamá mañana tengo que jugar fútbol con los demás!!!

- En ese caso te quedaras con abuela Tokio o con tía Tae vale??

- Bueno, hasta cuando?? El campeonato termina en una semana

- Te parece bien… una semana??? Y después vengo por ti??

- Te vas sin mi??

- Tu tienes que jugar a fútbol y yo te prometo estar en el partido final vale??

- Y si no llegamos a la final???

- Lo harás Kenji, eres el mejor!!

- Entonces vale, puedes irte, pero!! Quiero muchos besitos!!!!

Kaoru por toda respuesta bañó la cara de su hijo con besos mientras sonreía a Tae y las demás que pronto comenzaron a saltar de alegría, Kenji pronto se quedó dormido y Kaoru tomó su móvil pensando que nadie la veía… que equivocada estaba…. Todos la observaban…

- voy a reservar la plaza del avión

- tan lejos te vas a ir Jo-chan??

- Si!! Cuanto mas lejos mejor pero les llamaré diariamente para escuchar a mi niño

Minutos después Kaoru portaba una reluciente sonrisa mientras cerraba la llamada para mirar a las chicas con una brillante sonrisa

- listo…. Me voy de vacaciones!!!!

Kenshin no muy conforme cogió su chaqueta y se marchó del restaurante sin despedirse, Hiko le siguió inclinándose ante Soujiro que les observaba para después seguir a su hijo 

Para encontrárselo echo una furia pateando un bote de basura como si se tratara de un adolescente frustrado

- Kenshin joder deja al pobre bote de basura!!!

- Por qué??!!! Pro qué demonios tiene que irse sin el niño??!!! Y si me la quitan!! Que haré yo entonces??!!!!

- Kenshin!!! Ya basta!! De que demonios hablas vas a casarte con Tomoe que demonios te pasa???

- Me pasa que mi vida es una mierda!!! Ni si quiera quiero a la arpía que vive junto a mi maldita sea!!!

- Ke-kenshin??

- QUEE???!!!

- QUE SOY TU PADRE COÑO!!!!! RESPÉTAME!!!!

- oro?? Padre??

- Si, yo mismo!! Y ahora has el favor de explicarte!! Que demonios te ocurre???

- Me ocurre que tu familia me apartó de mi felicidad y me ha comprometido con una arpía sin decirme nada, toda la culpa es de los abuelos!!!

- Kenshin de que hablas??

- Claro como tu y mi madre estaban ocupados ni siquiera saben nada de mi, por Díos no quiero casarme con Tomoe eso es lo que pasa!!

A esta altura estaban en un parque, a Kenshin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras caminaba a una banco para ver una inscripción, KYK 4EVER

Hiko observó la inscripción y la suavidad con la que Kenshin la tocaba, como si fuera a romperse a desaparecer

- Kenshin…

- Que?? (voz ronca de frustración)

- Por que no lo has dicho antes??

- oro??

Kenshin vio como Hiko le miraba seriamente para después darle un puñetazo en la cara dejando al pelirrojo confundido, Hiko se sentó a su lado y pasando su brazo pro los hombros de Kenshin cogió su cabeza para despelucar al pelirrojo

- para que ya soy mayor!!!

- Me parece a mi que no, aun no maduras completamente baka deshi 

Kenshin miró a su padre mientras Hiko miraba las estrellas del cielo despejado para después suspirar

- tu madre y yo también pasamos momentos difíciles debido a tus abuelos, pero supimos salir adelante, tu debiste haberlo hecho Kenshin, cuéntame que pas

- Kaoru Kamiya y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria…

Kaoru despedía al último invitado hasta que Soujiro la abrazó por detrás y le dijo que tenían que conversar, Kaoru asintió, ambos fueron a uno de los reservados del restaurante mientras Asuka hablaba con Tokio ambas con relucientes sonrisas

- te molestó que invitara a mi amigo??

- Que amigo??

- Himura Kenshin, te molestó que lo invitara??

- Así que fuiste tú quien lo invit

- si, estas molesta??

- No, todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco, no pude invitarlo yo misma

- Le conoces??

- Desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerdas que conociste a un chico cuando yo tenía 13 años??

- El zanahoria??

- Si, era él…

- Tu novio??

- Si, pero ya no lo es…

- Lo noté… puedo preguntar que paso?? Discutieron???

- No… yo… yo le amaba tanto… pero el me dijo que teníamos que romper, no me dio ninguna razón no me dijo anda y yo... bueno… tu te fuiste poco después recuerdas??

- Si, cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada, no lo dude y acepté la beca para el extranjero sin importar nada, dime… una cosa… el niño… quien es el padre??

- Él… Himura Kenshin es el padre de mi hijo…

Soujiro suspiró mientras veía a su hermana romper en llanto, el la abrazó contra su pecho como debería haberlo echo aquel día…

*+* Flash *+*

Llovía torrencialmente en las calles, en la sala de la casa, todo estaba en silencio, Kaoru tenía los ojos rojos mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas con nerviosismo, Soujiro la miraba extrañado, Tokio con preocupación y Saito esperaba a que empezara a hablar…

- y bien??

- Yo… bueno… veréis… Ken y yo rompimos nuestra relación hace un mes

- Por que no lo dijiste entonces Kao-chan??

- Por que no quería que se entristecieran… por… por nuestra ruptura estaban tan contentos con nuestro noviazgo que…

- Por qué?? Por que rompieron?? Llevaban 6 años

- Veras papá…. Es que ocurrieron cosas que ni yo misma comprendo y… pues todo se acabó….

- Eso es todo Kao-chan??

- No… yo… yo…. Estoy… estoy embarazada….

- QUE???!!!!!

Kaoru miro como su padre la miraba incrédulo, Soujiro había dejado caer sus libros al suelo y su madre la miraba sin creérselo

- no es cierto verdad?? VERDAD???!!!

- Si-si lo es papá...

- Como es posible Kaoru!!! Sabes que significa esto niña???!!! Tienes 16 años estúpida!!!!

- …

- Como has podido Kaoru???!!!! JODER!!!! No pensaras tenerlo cierto??? KAORU!!!

- Yo… yo-yo si… si quiero… quiero tenerlo… pap

- NO!!!! SI VAS A TENER A ESE NIÑO VETE DE ESTA CASA!!!!

- Pe-pero

- PERO NADA!!! SI LO TIENES TE VAS DE AQUÍ Y TE BUSCAS LA VIDA!!!!

- Padre/cariño

- Cállense ambos!!! Si lo vas a tener recoge tus cosas y te marchas de esta casa!!!!!! TE MARCHAS!!!!

Kaoru salió de la habitación corriendo para subir las escaleras con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras corría a su cuarto, 20 minutos después vemos a Saito, Soujiro y Tokio en el salón en completo silencio

Saito volteó la mirada solo para ver a Kaoru con una bolsa de deporte y la mochila del instituto correr a la puerta de la casa…

Se levantó rápidamente para seguirla mientras Tokio apretaba las manos contra tu pecho y Soujiro mantenía la cabeza entre sus manos

- Kaoru!!! Regresa!!!

Pero Kaoru no regresó al llamado de su padre, tres semanas después Soujiro aceptaba la beca para estudiar en el extranjero mientras Kaoru nunca más regresó a la casa…

*+* Fin del Flash *+*

Tranquila, así se sentía Kaoru entre los brazos de su hermano, acogida, querida, protegida de todo, por eso había extrañado tanto esos brazos que ahora la rodeaban

- lo siento Kaoru

- el qué??

- El haberte dejado sola

- No te preocupes, nunca me enseñaron a odiar, recuerdas?? Ni siquiera siento recelo por ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos por él...

- Le amas??

- Mas que a mi vida

- Entonces por qué no se lo dices??

- Va a casarse Soujiro, tiene una vida diferente a la mía, de nada serviría decírselo

- Y Kenji?? No merece estar con su padre??

- Si… pero tengo miedo… miedo de que mi niño se vaya… miedo a que me deje sola y se vaya con él… tengo miedo…

Soujiro la abrazó aun más contra su cuerpo sin saber que una chica de pelo negro de profesión doctora había escuchado todo sin ni siquiera proponérselo junto a su pareja actual Sanosuke Sagara

El viento movía los cabellos de padre e hijo que seguían hablando en el parque, Hiko escuchaba atentamente a su hijo analizando la situación 

- y yo le quité la sortija para dar por terminada nuestra relación, choqué con ella hace cerca de un mes con mi auto y encima tiene un hijo de quien sabe quien… un niño… de 6 años!!! Un niño que nació por las fechas en que rompimos… un niño!!! Un niño al que he llegado a querer!!!

- Kenshin, tienes que empezar por hablar con Tomoe, ten en cuenta que la joven tomará unas vacaciones así que tendrás un tiempo para aclarar totalmente tus sentimientos, aunque a mi parecer están muy claros, habla con Tomoe y rompe el compromiso, con suerte no habrá enviado las invitaciones, cuentas conmigo y con tu madre, así que lucha por tu felicidad

- Pero y si se enamora en el viaje?? O si se encuentra con ese chico?? Con Enishi!!!

- Es un riesgo que debes tomar Kenshin, ve y arregla todo con Tomoe para estar completamente libre para tu felicidad anda ve!! 

Kenshin se levantó y salió corriendo del parque mientras Hiko se acomodaba en la banca para mirar al cielo y sonreír…

- baka deshi, tienes que diferenciar el brillo de amistad y el de amor en los ojos de las mujeres, tienes que aprender tantas cosas

Hiko sacó su cartera para contemplar a su esposa, en foto, pues estaba en estos momentos en su casa sentada en la copita, calentita mientras él se congelaba en el parque, al lado de su esposa estaba una foto de Kenshin de pequeño y otra actual, y Hiko sonrió al ver el extremo parecido entre Kenji y Kenshin…

El también quería al pequeño, lo quería como si fuera su nieto, y a la joven Kamiya le tenía un respeto enorme, había conseguido seguir con su vida aun con un hijo desde tan joven, por que según la cuenta que hacía ella tuvo al niño con 16 años… y entonces una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza…

Iban a casarse y la joven le tenía plena confianza a su hijo por aquel entonces, llevaban 6 años saliendo y tenían la aprobación de "todos" por qué no??? Ese hijo podía ser perfectamente de su hijo!! Lo que querría decir que era su nieto!!! 

Se levantó y paró un taxi para ir a su casa con su adorada esposa… Miyuki…

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad un joven estaba en el aeropuerto con dos maletas mientras a su despedida habían ido unas… 20 personas?? Hagamos recuento: Saito, Tokio, Soujiro, Asuka, Sano, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Katsu, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Misao, Okina, Kenshin y Hiko (escondidos) Hensai y como no… Kenji (en primera fila)

- bien… ya me voy…

- mamá!!!

- Dime

- Te quiero mucho y no me traigas un papá falso!!!

Todos rieron al comentario del niño mientras Kaoru le abrazaba fuertemente para besar su mejilla después con lágrimas en los ojos 

- Kenji cuídate mucho si?? No hables con desconocidos espera a las tías o a la abuela, no vayas solo por la calle y ten mucho cuidado vale??

- Si mamá, pero tu tienes que llamar tres veces al día: 1. cuando me levante, 2. cuando vaya a comer y 3. cuando vaya a dormirme para cantarme una nana, claro que si quieres llamar más veces puedes hacerlo pero esas tres son obligatorias!!!

- Trato echo

- Jo-chan

- Si??

- Ten cuidado

- Claro, no te preocupes, se defensa propia

Sano la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharla

- tienes muy mala imaginación para poner nombres Jo-chan, Kenji y Kenshin son demasiado parecidos

Kaoru miró a Sano asombrada mientras él le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola sonrojar levemente para después despedirse de todos mirando a lo lejos una cabeza roja apoyada en un pilar… 

- por favor pasajeros del vuelo 325 ultima llamada repito pasajeros del vuelo 325 embarquen por la puerta 16 el avión esta a punto de partir

Kaoru sonrió y entró por la puerta de embarque para desaparecer de la vista de todos

Kaoru se acomodó en su asiento mientras veía por la ventanilla como en una de las ventanas del aeropuerto su hijo en los hombros de Saito se despedía de ella moviendo sus brazos en el aire, Kaoru movió sus mano en forma de despedida mientras mandaba un beso a su pequeño que con lágrimas seguía moviendo los bracitos sin notar que detrás de él otro cabeza roja se despedía también de ella con una sola mano y un leve movimiento de la misma

Y el avión despeg

Todos salieron del aeropuerto con la cabeza baja pero Kenji sonrió ampliamente al sacar de su abrigó una copia de la foto de sus padres

- mama vendrá pronto a verme jugar al fútbol y sus ojos brillaran como aqu

Sin saber que esa acción hizo que Kenshin que fue a quien le enseñó la foto sintiera en su estómago miles de mariposas al ver la fotografía

Kaoru observó por la ventanilla como el avión tomaba altura y con un extraño cosquilleó saco de entre su ropa un precioso colgante (de esos en los que se meten fotos de personas queridas) para abrirlo y observar como en una de las fotos estaban ella y su hijo y en la otra Kenshin y ella

- tu padre Kenji esta más cerca de lo que piensas… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

Kenshin conducía a su casa con la tristeza en su rostro, esa noche había terminado de leer el nuevo libro de Jazmín o debería llamarla Kaoru, y sabía claramente el por que el viaje de Kaoru 

Recordó uno de los fragmentos del libro:

_Y necesito despejar mi mente de tantas cosas que viene a ella, necesito aclarar cada una de ellas y eso me resultaría imposible estando a tu lado, es por eso que me marcho por un tiempo, dejando aquí todo lo que más amo en este mundo… es por eso que por favor… respeta i decisión y déjame marchar a aclarar mis ideas no se si lo conseguiré o no, pero necesito alejarme de todo y de todos pero sobre todo de ti… para que así mi corazón deja de llorar lágrimas lentamente… lágrimas del corazón, las más difíciles de secar y las mas fáciles de provocar…_

Y él iba a plantarle cara a Tomoe de una buena vez…

Nadie sabe exactamente que paso pero desgraciadamente el avión comenzó a perder latitud y fue a estrellarse contra una de las montañas que debía atravesar para llegar a su destino…

Todos estaban en silencio en el bar, Sano colocaba el baso en su lugar tranquilamente con una opresión en el pecho, miró a la puerta solo para encontrarse con Kenji que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, extrañado y alarmado se acercó al pequeño

- que te pasa Kenji??

- Mi mam

- Tu mamá esta de viaje Kenji pero puedes hablar conmigo vale??

- Mam

Sano abrazó al pequeño que comenzaba a llorar sin decir un motivo, tal vez por que extrañaba a su madre o por la misma opresión que sentía Sano en el pecho…

Tomoe tiraba otro de los valiosos jarrones contra la pared, la histeria la dominaba por completo y Kenshin miraba asombrado a la furiosa joven

- Kenshin maldita sea!!!! Por que demonios vienes ahora con "quiero anular el matrimonio"!!!!! Y TAN TRANQUILO COMO SI NO IMPORTARA NADA!!!!

- Tomoe tranquilízate, pienso que es lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos, para todos

- NO!!! TÚ Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS KENSHIN LLEVAMOS MAS DE 5 AÑOS DE NOVIOS POR DIOS!!!!!! A que viene ahora tu cambio de actitud???!!!!

- A nada en especial, simplemente no puedo imaginarnos casados Tomoe, ni siquiera nos miramos en el día como vamos a casarnos??? 

- Kenshin, recapacita cielo, mira, tomate una semanas para pensarlo hasta que sea la boda…

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOMOE!!!! NO y oye bien NO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO!!!!

Tomoe le miró extrañada, Kenshin jamás le había levantado la voz y ahora podría ver los ojos dorados resplandeciendo masque nunca en la cara de su ex prometido

- quedaría en deshonra Kenshin!!!!

- Eso no es cierto Tomoe, los medios de comunicación no lo saben, las invitaciones no han sido enviadas así que nadie sabe lo del matrimonio

- PUES YO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO, EN LA IGLESIA!!!!

- PUES IRAS TU SOLA POR QUE YA NO PIENO IR A ESA MALDITA IGUESIA CON TU MALDITA PRESENCIA!!!!! Te arriesgas a que te deje plantada en el altar Tomoe, es más deshonroso con todos los medios de comunicación, todos sabrán tu desplate

- TE ODIO HIMURA KENSHIN!!!! TE ODIO!!!!

-  pues bien, ahora as el favor de salir de mi casa

Tomoe le miró con furia mientras cogía otro jarrón y esta vez se lo tiraba a Kenshin

- Sabes que??!!! JODETE!!!

Tomoe tras eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo Kenshin que no tenía ni un pelo de estúpido recogió una de las fotos que Tomoe había tirado al suelo, en la que aparecía Tomoe y otro chico besándose apasionadamente

Y Kenshin soltó una enorme carcajada, puro teatro lo de esa chica, lleva con su amante tres años y ahora le forma un espectáculo para quedar él, como el malvado de la película

Desgraciadamente su pecho se encogió fuertemente sin saber el motivo, sentía las lágrimas acudir a su ojos y sin más salió de la habitación y de la casa sin rumbo fijo llegando al restaurante de Sano y Tae solo para ver como el pequeño Kenji lloraba en brazos de su tío

Extrañado bajó del auto para saber que ocurría pero el niño se acurrucó entre sus piernas llorando con más fuerza llorando aun más… Sano al ver la escena entre cerró los ojos pero…

_"Himura Kenshin es su padre…"_

_"Aun le amo… pero el tiene otra vida, va a casarse…" _

_"miedo… miedo de que mi niño se vaya… miedo a que me deje sola y se vaya con él… tengo miedo…"_

Su vista se suavizó mirando como el joven pelirrojo abrazaba al pequeño con todo su cariño sin saber que ese niño era suyo

Pronto el bar estaba lleno de familiares que acudían sin decir nada, Tokio, Saito, Soujiro, Asuka, Tae, Katsu, Yahiko, Tsubame, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, Kuro, Misao, Okina, Hiko (con una mujer pelirroja: Miyuki) y hasta Aoshi!!

Tokio se arrodilló frente a su nieto que abrazaba a Kenshin (arrodillado) por el cuello ocultando sus rojos ojos, Kenshin entonces contempló a la mujer que dio a luz a la diosa de su vida, era increíble el parecido entre ambas, sin embargo Tokio parecía romperse en cualquier momento, sin embargo Kaoru mostraba fuerza ante la adversidad pero era tan delicada como su madre… eran una copia exacta la una de la otra pero con leves toques de diferencia que marcaban la personalidad de Kaoru…

La acompañante de Hiko miraba con extrema sonrisa al pequeño pelirrojo ante ella, sin saber por que un calor comenzó a inundar su pecho al verlo pero sentía tristeza al verlo así de desprotegido

- que pasa Kenji???

El pequeño miró a su abuela a los ojos, encontrándose con los zafiros que caracterizaban a su madre pero sin ese brillo que solo poseía su mam

- mi mamá… mi mamá… mi mamá esta mal…

- a que te refieres Kenji?? tu mamá esta de viaje cielo, esta bien, dentro de dos horas nos llamara para decir que ha llegado a su destino

- no… mam

En ese momento Yahiko había encendido la tele para distraer la tensión cuando el programa fue interrumpido por una noticia de última hora…

- …el avión procedente de Tokio ha sufrido un accidente chocándose contra una de las montañas que debía atravesar, repetimos el vuelo 325 procedente de Tokio ha sufrido un accidente colapsando contra una de las montañas que debía atravesar… en busca de supervivientes

El semblante de todos se tornó pálido, Aoshi al ver a todos pálidos sacó de su chaqueta un papel donde tenía apuntado el vuelo de la joven Kamiya, bajó la cabeza ante Misao que le miraba esperanzada, Aoshi negó con la cabeza y mostró a todos la copia del boleto de Kaoru

Tokio abrazó a Kenji llorando al ver el número: 325, el pequeño ya no lloraba pero si tenía la vista ida a cualquier lugar…

- mamá vendrá a verme jugar el partido final…

Kenshin miró al niño mientras apretaba con histeria su puño, Saito se fue rápidamente del bar seguido de Soujiro, ambos llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio allí unas cuantas personas estaban reunidos con lágrimas en las mejillas, Saito se abrió paso para quedar en el mostrador frente al gerente del avión

- que desea señor???

- Deseo la lista de supervivientes que lleven hasta el momento

- Eso es imposible se-

Pero el joven dejó de hablar mientras Saito lo cogía del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la mesa del mostrador mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia, el joven tembló ante la mirada del hombre mientras intentaba llamar a alguien sin conseguirlo

- mira estúpido, mi hija iba en ese avión y como no me des la jodida lista lo vas a pasar muy mal así que ya puedes ir dándome esa lista entiendes!!!

Todas las personas situadas detrás de él asentían ante lo dicho por Saito mientras el joven sacaba como podía una hoja del mostrador dándosela a Saito

Que debido a su trabajo (agente de policía) miró a todos y comenzó a leer los nombres que estaban en la lista, sin embargo no encontró a su hija entre ellos, lleno de frustración dejó la lista en el mostrador para sentarse en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto con su hijo al lado

- Chibi tiene que estar bien

Y Soujiro contempló a su padre, nervioso como una hoja mientras sus ojos estaban brillosos, a Soujiro se le encogió el alma al contemplar a su padre en ese estado mientras con un brazo abrazaba a su padre sin que este se resistiera…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en la televisión solo presentaban imágenes de la catástrofe, Kenji que se negaba a creer que su mamá no llegaría al partido ganó todos con la ayuda de sus compañeros

En la editorial se había bajado el rendimiento debido a la noticia, Misao no sonreía mientras Aoshi se negaba a dejarla sola, dejando a Okina a cargo de la empresa 

Tae y Sano cerraron el restaurante mientras en la casa Tae solo miraba el televisor con su esposo al lado esperando que en las nuevas listas de supervivientes apareciera Kaoru

Tsubame y Yahiko estaban en la sala llorando pero con esperanzas de ver otra vez a su tía favorita

Tokio estaba metida en una depresión esperando noticias de su hija mientras era acompañada por Asuka en todo momento, Saito y Soujiro estaban constantemente en el aeropuerto esperando las listas nuevas

Omasu, Okon y el resto esperaban en el piso de la joven manteniéndolo limpio a que la chica llamara preguntando por su bebe

Bebe que ahora vivía con Kenshin, si como lo leen, el niño se negaba a separarse del pelirrojo que estaba en un estado de depresión asombroso, pero que afortunadamente y gracias al pequeño mantenía una pequeña esperanza mientras veía al pequeño jugar todos los partidos con extrema profesionalidad, el pequeño y él eran muy parecidos y eso hasta el momento Kenshin no lo había notado

Mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente nuevamente…

*+* Flash *+*

Kenshin acababa de discutir con sus abuelos, pues había recibido la noticia de que la había prometido con Tomoe sin su consentimiento, sin poder hacerles cambiar de opinión aceptó el compromiso pero fue en ese momento que recibió una llamada telefónica

- si?? Habla Kenshin

- hola Ken-chan!

- K-Kaoru…

- La misma, tengo que darte una noticia que te va a alegrar!!! Ya lo veras es una gran noticia cielo, te espero en el parque si??

- De acuerdo

- Chao amor

Cuando llegó al parque se encontró a la joven tocándose en estómago con una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba una y otra vez sin tener a nadie al que contar nada, solo a su estómago

*+* Fin del Flash *+*

Kenshin sentía sus ojos húmedos, es posible que ese pequeño fuera su hijo?? Sería posible que esa fuera la noticia que Kaoru tenía que darle?? Fue por eso que la echaron de su casa?? Fue por eso que interrumpió sus estudios?? Tantos sacrificios había hecho para poder tener a su hijo sin ayuda??? Tan mal nacido era él como para no darse cuenta??? Por qué no le dijo nada???

Y la voz de Kaoru resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez…

_"… Kenshin… se feliz por mi… por ambos…"_

Maldito, maldito una y mil veces, maldito por no saber escucharla, maldito por haberla dejado, maldito por su cobardía, por siempre maldito por su estupidez…

_"tu papá Kenji, tu papá era el mejor hombre sobre al Tierra, amable, cariñoso, atento, un poco distraído pero muy, muy protector conmigo"_

No era posible que fuera él no?? O si?? No, no podía ser, él, Kaoru debía odiarle por dejarla sin una explicación…. Verdad??? Verdad???

- _"es…es él???_

- _Si_

- _Es…es mi papá???_

- _Así es Kenji… es él…"_

- _"Eres su copia Kenji, no lo conocí de pequeño pero se que eres idéntico a él"_

Y en el cuadro la foto de él y Kaoru abrazados, como no se dio cuenta antes??? Kenji… Kenji era su hijo???

- mira Kenshin hemos ganado otra vez!!! Mira, mira!!!

Kenshin volvió en si solo para ver la sonrisa de Kenji mientras el niño estaba saltando de alegría enseñándole a Kenshin un papel donde ponían las victorias de los equipos

- es fabuloso Kenji…

- verdad que si papá???

- oro???

- Ups!! Lo siento!! Es que los papas vienen a ver a jugar a su niños y yo… bueno…

- No pasa nada Kenji, yo seré tu papá vale??

- Pero seguirás haciendo enfadar a mamá???

- Espero que no Kenji

- Entonces vale, eres mi papá!!! Ya mamá no tendrá que buscar uno!!

Kenshin sonrió al pequeño mientras él le abrazaba fuertemente con una sonrisa, Kenshin le respondió el abrazo y así quedaron ambos por unos minutos abrazados mutuamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sentía su cuerpo pesado, podía sentir la sangre en su pierna derecha y el abrasador calor que la rodeaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero si sabía que el avión no estaba volando ni mucho menos, podía sentir la falta de oxígeno a su alrededor, comenzó a toser debido al humo y prefirió haber quedado inconsciente a pasar por ese infierno, su cabeza le dolía como un demonio y su vista estaba algo nublada

Pudo escuchar a una niña llorar sin parar, como pudo aun con su pierna rota y sangrante se acercó a la niña de 5 años que abrazaba a su oso llorando, la abrazó contra su pecho y la niña dejó de llorar al instante

- hola

- hola pequeña?? Estas bien?? Te duele algo??

- No, pero no encuentro a mamá y ella me dijo que no me moviera de aqu

- Te parece bien que la busquemos juntas???

- Mi mamá dice que no confíe en los desconocidos señora

- Bien, pues mi nombre… mi nombre es… es…

- Se encuentra bien??

- Si

- Entonces por que tiene los ojos llorosos???

- No es nada pequeña, como te llamas???

- Kita!! Kita Fiu!!!

- Un placer Kita… yo soy…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras bajaba su rostro para encontrarse con un colgante abierto…

"- mamá tienes que venir a verme jugar el último partido!!!"

"- Kao… te amo…"

"- Jo-chan!!! Ten cuidado!!!"

"- busca un padre para Kenji Kao!!!" 

"- mamá tienes que venir a verme jugar el último partido!!!"

"- chibi llama en cuanto llegues"

"- Kaoru tu libro es asombroso, claro si al menos te llamaras Kaoru y no Jazmín, tienes que darte a conocer como Kaoru Kamiya!!!"

"- busu, busu!!! Eres una busu… (más bajo) una busu hermosa"

La joven miró al broche mientras la pequeña se fijaba en el mapache que colgaba en el cuello de la mujer y le sonreía….

- que bonito su mapache señora!!!

"- nuestra pequeña mapache y el chibi zanahoria"

"- mamá tienes que venir a verme jugar el último partido"

"- mamá!!! Mamá!!! Te quiero mucho!!!!"

La joven sonrió mirando el colgante abierto y sacó una foto algo quemada por las puntas de su chaqueta rota, en ella estaban todos, y repito todos los que cenaron esa noche en el bar, ella tenía a Kenji en brazos y a su lado misteriosamente estaba Kenshin mirándola con una sonrisa

- Kenji…

- Uh??

- Eh?? Ah no nada, mi nombre es Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya Saito

- Y Kenji quien es??

- Mi hijo…

- Tiene un hijo?? Y donde está??? Perdido como mi mamá???

- No pequeña, Kenji esta en casa… con la familia… yo… yo vine a despejar mi mente unos días

- Eh!!! Miré ya no es una desconocida!!!

- Como??

- Si!! Me dio su nombre y me a hablado de su hijo!!! Ya somos amigas!!!

Kaoru sonrió a la niña que ahora también le sonreía, fue entonces que una explosión sacudió el avión, Kaoru instintivamente abrazó a la niña contra ella mientras pasaba el temblor

- pequeña, será mejor que salgamos de aquí vale???

- Si!!! Me da miedo estar aquí!!!

Kaoru se levantó como pudo y noto un palo suelto en el suelo, lo cogió y le sirvió de muleta para su pierna rota, sin embargo la perdida de sangre le nublaba la vista, la niña al verla se rompió su trajecito y le dio la tela, Kaoru sonrió y vendó su pierna con el trozo de traje, la niña le sonrió y tomándose de las manos comenzaron a avanzar por el avión

La niña se cansó de andar y Kaoru como pudo la cogió en brazos, la niña le sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro desnudo de Kaoru, la joven con extremo esfuerzo consiguió salir del avión su vista estaba nublada y sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía, Kaoru cayó al suelo con la niña en brazos mientras su pierna sangraba sin parar

Fue entonces que el avión explotó complemente, mientras en la nieve Kaoru y la niña acababan tendidas sin sentido apartadas más de 20 metros debido a la explosión pero juntas gracias a que Kaoru tenía abrazada a la niña aun inconsciente

Era viernes y el partido se jugaba el domingo, las esperanzas se perdían en el bar pero Kenji se negaba a creer que su mamá no volvería, estaban todos reunidos y Kenji les contaba los goles que marcaba en cada partido que jugaba, todos le prestaban atención al niño aún cuando temblaban pensando en Kaoru

- me verán jugar el domingo?? Verdad que si???

- Kenji…

- Verdad que si abuelo??? Así estaréis todos, por que mamá me dijo que me vería jugar y aunque no halla llamado yo se que vendrá al partido

- Kenji tu mamá esta…

- Mi mamá esta viva tío Sano, lo se por que si no yo no podría marcar los goles que marco para ella

- Yo apoyo al pequeño, estoy seguro de que ella esta viva

- A que sí papá!!!

- PAPÁ???!!!!_ todos los demás

- Si!!! Es mi papá por que va a verme jugar al fútbol, se duerme conmigo, me da de comer, nos bañamos juntos y juega conmigo!!! Así que es mi papá!!!

- Nada más cierto

- Has dicho algo Soujiro???

- No mamá no he dicho nada, solo que si Kenji considera a Kenshin su papá por que no?? Cuando Kaoru vuelva los citamos y listo

Todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de Soujiro, pero antes Kaoru tenía que regresar… 

Sus ojos azules dieron directamente con el techo blanco de un cuarto, a su lado reposaba la niña durmiendo agotada, podía sentir su pierna vendada ahora con vendas, estaba desnuda mientras a ambas las tapaban una manta amarilla

También tenía los brazos vendados y juraría que en su cintura había otra venda, en su hombro izquierdo y en la cabeza otras más

- parezco una momia

Con una sonrisa notó como la puerta de la habitación se abría mostrando a una joven mujer de unos 30 años de pelo negro largo atado en una trenza dejando algunos mechones en sus hombros

- vaya veo que has despertado, como te encuentras???

- Bien gracias… ha sido usted quien me ha curado??

- No ha sido mi compañero Andy, no te asustes cuando lo veas, es de lo mas inofensivo cuando no se enfada claro

Kaoru sonrió ante la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa, la mujer se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado

- ha tenido usted mucha suerte señorita

- por que lo dice??

- No todos sobreviven a un viaje de avión, y menos después de cuatro días inconsciente y encima salir de allí con su hija

- No es mi hija señora, es una niña que lloraba en el avión y yo... no podía dejarla all

- Entonces con más merito toda vía señorita, como se llama???

- Kaoru… Kamiya Saito Kaoru… un placer… y usted como se llama??

- Kamatari

- Un placer

- Kamatari se han despertado ya???

Kaoru vio como por la puerta entraba un hombre musculoso, alto y ancho, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras Kamatari sonreía ampliamente

- si Angy, la joven ya esta despierta, te dije que no te asustaras

- lo-lo siento, muchas gracias señor

- no tienes nada que agradecer, como te llamas??

- Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya señor

- Yo soy Andy y ÉL es Kamatari

- Él??

- Si, un placer

- Oh!! Lo siento, lo confundí con una chica!!!

- No te preocupes querida!! No me importa

- Amp, vale

- Kamatari es así, ambos viajamos juntos pero somos totalmente distintos, mientras que a Kamatari le gusta vestir de mujer y los hombres a mi me apasionan las mujeres

Kaoru sonrió al ver como Andy intentaba explicar que aunque su amigo tuviera tendencias hacia su mismo sexo totalmente diferentes a las suyas eran amigos

- ma-mama… mamá???

Kaoru vio como la niña comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, Kaoru le sonrió y la niña con lágrimas le devolvió la sonrisa

- como se encuentra señora??

- Bien gracias, y tu??

- También bien, pero usted parece una momia

Kaoru sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la niña mientras la pequeña se apoyaba en el pecho de Kaoru, Kamatari y Andy sonrieron

Saito volvía a estar en el aeropuerto por las listas de supervivientes… y nuevamente su hija no estaba entre ellas…

- lamentamos informarles que el avión ha explotado cuando veníamos de vuelta con los últimos supervivientes encontrados y por lo tanto no queda persona viva en el avión, por lo que terminamos las acciones de búsqueda del accidente

Saito apretó sus manos con furia y fue cuando vio a una mujer de pelo rubio llorar amargamente sin saber por que se acercó a ella y le extendió un pañuelo

- tranquilícese

- mi hija… mi niña…. Tenía solo 5 años… 

- como se llamaba su hija??

- Kita… Kita Fiu… íbamos ambas en el avión pero fui al servicio y le dije que no se moviera… y ahora... ahora… Mi niña… mi bebe…

Saito abrazó a la mujer que rompía en llanto desconsolado, al poco rato Saito se alejó de ella y un hombre de pelo marrón claro la abrazó, era su esposo, también desconsolado por la perdida de su pequeña

Saito dejó que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla mientras miraba una foto de su hija hecha recientemente

- chibi…

La niña miró atentamente el lugar y se fijó en Andy, con una sonrisa dejó que el hombre la observara, al hombre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a la niña, no la había reconocido con la cara llena de suciedad y el pelo negro debido al humo…

- Ki-Kita???

- Tío Andy!!!!

Kaoru vio como el hombre abrazaba a la niña fuertemente, la pequeña se acurrucaba sobre él con alegría, Kamatari sonrió ante la escena al igual que Kaoru, se miraron y se abrazaron, Kaoru sonrió mientras Kamatari sentía una lágrima rodar por su mejilla

Kamatari trajo la tele al cuarto y puso un canal de noticias…

En él podía verse a los últimos supervivientes del accidente llegando al aeropuerto, Kita vio a su mamá llorar abrazada a su padre y comenzó a saltar de alegría al saber que su mamita estaba bien, Kaoru sonrió a la pequeña mientras se fijaba en el aeropuerto para ver asombrada a su padre apoyado en un pilar mirando una fotografía que sin que él lo notara una cámara gravó, era ella, era su foto...

- es usted!!

- Si, soy yo…

- Es su esposo??

- No pequeña, es mi pap

- Aaa pues se va a poner muy contento cuando la vea!!!, tito, tito, puedo llamar a mamá???

- Claro, ven vamos a llamarla, usted quiere hacer una llamada??

- Si no es molestia, mi móvil a quedado carbonizado

Andy sonrió a Kaoru mientras Kita marcaba el número del móvil de su pap

En el aeropuerto comenzó a sonar un móvil la mujer miró a su marido que sacó el móvil de su chaqueta para ver el número de su cuñado, le tendió el teléfono a su mujer sin notar que Saito salía del aeropuerto 

- si???

- Mamá sales muy guapa en la tele pero no llores!!!

- KITA!!!!

Todos vieron a la mujer que con extrema alegría hablaba por teléfono mientras su marido la abrazaba llorando de alegría, una cámara se acercó a ellos para grabarlos y un periodista les pregunto

- están bien??

- Si, mi hija es la que llama…. Esta viva… esta viva!!!

Mientras su mujer hablaba por teléfono con su hija

- mamá saléis en la tele

- mi niña… estas bien??

- Si mamí mi nueva amiga me sacó del avión y tío Andy nos encontró junto a Kamatari y nos curó pero no sabía que era yo!!!

- Gracias al cielo, dile a tu tío que se ponga

- Si, te quiero mucho mamá dile a papi que se ponga antes

- Ok, cielo, es Kita

- Dime chibi

- Te quiero mucho!! Se va a poner el tío Andy vale??, Muak, Muak!!

- Andy

- Dime

- Gracias

- No hay de que Eric sabes de sobra que Kita es mi sobrina y la quiero más que a nada, dila a Estef que se tranquilice que su hija esta bien, esta estupendamente

- Claro se lo digo, y dile a esa joven que le debo la vida

- Claro, te dijo Eric tranquiliza a Estef y dile que el domingo estamos all

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias, y agradécele a la joven también

Eric colgó el teléfono y después besó con pasión a su mujer ante todas las cámaras

Saito llegó al bar sin decir nada para que todos le miraran, el solo bajó la mirada mientras Tsubame y Tae miraban la tele donde aparecía otro nombre en la lista de supervivientes

- Kita Fiu

Saito al ver el nombre sonrió al menos esa mujer sabía que su pequeña estaba viva, no como él, Kenji que se negaba a ver la tele estaba tan tranquilo en el bar cuando sonó el teléfono, nadie le prestó atención pero Kenji lo cogi

- diga??

- Ke...Kenji??

- Si quien es???

Pero solo escuchó las lágrimas de la otra línea, extrañado volvió a preguntar quien era

- te quiero mucho Kenji…

- ma-mamá??

- …

- MAMÁ!!!!!

Todos escucharon el grito del pequeño y le miraron, el pequeño gritaba por teléfono mientras la lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Kenshin se acercó a él y cogió el teléfono solo la línea del fin se llamada, cogió al niño en brazos y le abraz

- era mamá… era mi mam

Kenshin abrazó aun más al niño mientras le pequeño rompía a llorar otra vez…

Andy sujetaba a la joven que había perdido el conocimiento, pudieron escuchar la voz del otro teléfono llamando a "mamá" pero la llamada se cortó poco después, Kamatari abrazaba a Kita que preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga

Andy le tomó el pulso y sonrió al notar que lo único que le ocurría a la joven era que con la emoción y su estado de salud había perdido el conocimiento debido al cansancio tanto emocional como físico

- tengo que ver… jugar… a Kenji…

- que??

- Tío Andy, Kenji es su hijo, tal vez le llamó a él!!

- Si puede ser…

- Kenji…

Kaoru comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente para sonreír ampliamente recordando la voz de su pequeño… Lo extrañaba tanto…

- se encuentra bien???

- Si…. Lo siento… señor Andy…

- Solo Andy no se preocupe señorita

- Kaoru, solo Kaoru, y eso va a para todos, solo Kaoru

- Kaoru

- Dime Kita

- Para que quieres ver jugar a Kenji???

- A mi Dios!! Lo había olvidado se lo prometí!!

- El que Kaoru??

- Kamatari le prometí a mi hijo que iría a verle jugar el domingo su partido de fútbol, tengo que ir!!

- Tranquila Kaoru

- Pero Andy…

- No te preocupes, es Sábado y mañana vamos a llevar a Kita con sus padres a Tokio, tengo un avión en el hangar para cuatro personas, podemos ir a Tokio y veras a tu hijo jugar el partido, así que tranquilícese

- Harían eso por mi?? No tengo dinero con que pagarles el viaje

- Usted salvó la vida de mi sobrina, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, todos sonrieron mientras Andy sentaba a Kaoru en una silla de ruedas

- eso si, tendrá que ir en silla de ruedas

- eso no es molestia

Kamatari sonrió mientras las volvía a llevar a la habitación para que descansaran mientras Andy sonreía llamando a Tokio para comunicarla su hermana lo ocurrido y ella con alegría le dijo donde se jugaba el partido y a que hora, pues un vecino jugaba el partido junto a un tal Kenji Kamiya, Andy le dijo que no les dijera nada y que les esperaran en el partido que se celebraba a las 5 de la tarde

Era domingo y Kenji tenía los ojos rojos, su mamá no estaba, pero el aseguraba que ella había llamado ayer aunque nadie le creía, Kenshin veía como el pequeño salía al campo de fútbol junto a los demás, todos habían ido a ver jugar al niño, pro lo que casi una grada completa habían llenado entre la familia y todo el bar

Kenji comenzó a jugar el partido

Kamatri le había pasado ropa a Kaoru con la que la joven se vistió, Kita iba en brazos de Andy mientras Kamatari conducía la silla de Kaoru una vez que había bajado del avión de Andy, Kaoru les mostró su coche que misteriosamente estaba aparcado en la puerta del aeropuerto y como afortunadamente kaoru tenía las llaves Andy montó de conductor, Kamatari a su lado y Kaoru atrás junto a Kita y la silla de ruedas cerrada 

- creen que lleguemos a tiempo???

- A la segunda parte seguro Kaoru así que no te pongas nerviosa que tus nervios están inestables

- Lo intentar

Kita comenzó a cantar una canción mientras cogía la mano buena de Kaoru entre las suyas, desgraciadamente el atasco en la calle les impidió llegar al comienzo del segundo tiempo

Estef y Eric estaban en una de las escaleras para minusválidos esperando impacientes a su hija, y allí estaba, su bebe corrió hacia ellos llorando de alegría, Andy sonrió a la escena mientras Kamatari empujaba la silla de una Kaoru vendada aun para que viera el partido

Eric iba a acercarse para darle las gracias cuando Andy negó con la cabeza… Kaoru miraba fijamente el partido Kenji estaba frente a la portería, faltaban escasos minutos para el final mientras el silencio reinaba en el campo

- animo Kenji…

- ese es Kenji??

- Si Kita… mi bebe…

Y Kenji chutó marcando gol, el partido terminó ganando el equipo del pequeño que bajaba la cabeza con lágrimas… su mamá no estaba…. Entonces sintió un aroma a jazmines…

Misao miró a Kenji pero sintió un extraño aroma a Jazmines en el aire, extrañada miro por el estadio para ver en una de las entradas de minusválidos a un grupito que le llamó a atención, pero sus ojos brillaron fuertemente al reconocer a la joven de la silla

- KAORU!!!

Todos miraron a la joven extrañados mientras miraban a la dirección de la editora, encontrándose a Kenji que corría hacia allí, y vieron como en una silla de ruedas una joven abrazaba al pequeño que había corrido hacia allí saliendo del campo

- mami, mami!!!

Kaoru abrazó a su pequeño con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras Kita y su familia miraba la escena con una sonrisa, pronto se asombraron al ver como media grada desaparecía para estar frente a ellos

- sabía que vendrías!!!!

- Kenji… mi Kenji…

Kaoru levantó la vista para ver a su gente, le sonrió cariñosamente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir los besos de Kenji en su mejilla

- mami, mami!!

- Estoy bien Kenji… ves??? Ahhh (Kaoru bostezó)

Saito se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para mirarla fijamente con una sonrisa

- que foto mas fea pap

- chibi…

Pero Kenji cubría a su madre de cualquier beso u abrazo, pues solo el le daba besos a su mama… sin embargo Kenshin se acercó y Kenji le dejó paso, Kaoru le miro a los ojos mientras sentía su corazón palpitar

Kenshin le colocó una sortija en la mano causando que Kaoru abriera los ojos enormemente y más aun cuando sintió los labios del joven en los suyos...

Lo que no notaron fue que en todo el estadio podía verse a ambos besándose apasionadamente

Cuando se separaron Kenshin la observó bien, llena de vendas, el joven con los ojos lagrimosos acarició su mejilla, Kaoru asombrada le observaba

- te amo Kaoru… te amo…

- pe-pero…. Tú… te… te vas a casar…

- no, no voy a hacerlo por que te amo, a ti, solo a ti, y solo pido a Dios una segunda oportunidad contigo Kaoru… por favor…

Kaoru con lágrimas en las mejillas alzó sus manos para bajar la cabeza de Kenshin y atrapar sus labios entre los de ella…

Había pasado ya una semana desde el partido de fútbol y Kaoru por fin estaba sin vendas, bueno aun tenía una venda en su tobillo pero nada grabe

Kita, Estef, Eric, Kamatari y Andy estaban en la ciudad hospedados en un hotel esperando ver a la joven totalmente recuperada, y de paso hablar con ella por que Kita quería jugar con Kaoru y Estef quería agradecerle a la joven que salvara a su hija, desgraciadamente no podía por que cada vez que lo intentaba alguien estaba antes que ella saludando a Kaoru y deseándole una pronta recuperación

Y ahora una semana después estaban todos en el restaurante nuevamente reunidos pero con 5 personas más, Kenshin esta vez estaba sentado junto a Kenji dejando al pequeño en medio de Kaoru y Kenshin

Kaoru se levantó y llamó la atención de todos…

- bien… hola!! Ven ya no tengo vedas, ya estoy bien, gracias al doctor Hensai y el doctor Andy muchas gracias, siento haberlos preocupado, pero llamé por teléfono!!

- Se los dije era mamá pero nadie me creyó!!!!

- Bien, Kenji tenía razón, gracias a Andy pude llegar al partido de mi hijo y eso se lo agradeceré siempre, muchas gracias Andy

- No hay de que, tu salvaste la vida de Kita

- Y hablando de eso!!_Estef_ he intentado agradecerle desde que nos conocimos pero no he podido así que ahora le agradezco con roda mi algo que salvara a ji hija, muchas gracias!!

Kaoru sonrió mientras asentía a la mujer, Estef por fin respiró tranquila y Kita le sonrió a Kaoru y a Kenji que se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de la niña

- bueno solo agradecerles a todo el cuidar de Kenji en mi ausencia

- mi papá me cuidó mamá!!!

- T-tú papá???

- Claro por que Kenshin es mi papá, me vio jugar al fútbol y beso a mi mamá, también estaba en mi cumpleaños!!!  Y también dormimos y nos bañamos -.

Kaoru sonrió mientras se arrodillaba ante Kenji para mirarlo a los ojos

- Kenji…

- Dime

- Tú… tu papá de verdad es…es Kenshin…

- En verdad???!!!!

- Si… 

- bien!!!

Kenji se tiró a abrazar a Kenshin mientras le sonreía ampliamente, todos miraban la escena asombrados, asimilando la idea de que Kenshin era le padre del pequeño, Hiko sonrió ampliamente junto a su esposa y sacaron una papeles del bolso de la última

- pe-pero chibi como es posible si ustedes… no… no se conocen???

- Papa…. El… el es Ken… el zanahoria….

- Ggrrrr (Kenshin al apodo)

- Battousai???!!!!

- Hai pap

- Pero serás!!!

Saito se tiró encima de Kenshin para ahorcarlo ante la mirada de todos acompañaba de una gota gigante en sus cabezas

- estas segura??

- Si

- Y yo… (Hiko) tengo la prueba

- Oro??

- Es que también lo pensaba e hicimos unas pruebas genéticas…

- Amp, para eso me sacaron sangre??

- Si Kenji

- Entonces… Kenji

- Dime pap

- Ellos son tus abuelos…. Hijo Seujiro Himura y Miyuki Zing de Himura

- Hola!!!

- Hola pequeño

Kenji entonces corrió alejándose de su madre sin ni siquiera mirarla para abrazar a sus abuelos, Kenshin sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus padres para coger al niño en brazos…

Y la joven pelinegro tembló nuevamente, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que nadie las notara, Sano la miró entonces preocupado, se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló junto a ella

- Jo-chan?? 

- …

- Mapache??

Al no recibir respuesta abrazó a Kaoru contra su pecho mientras por la puerta del restaurante entraba un joven de pelo gris y ojos dorados, Kamatari sintió su cuerpo temblar al verlo mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, el joven también le miró y Kamatari se levant

- ENISHI!!!

- KA-KAMATARI???

Ambos se abrazaron mientras las chicas miraban al joven de ojos dorados…

Sano se levantó con Kaoru en brazos sin ser notado y salió de la habitación con ella, mientras Enishi y Kamatari se besaban con pasión

Kenji miraba la escena extrañado mientras Kita parpadeaba, Kamatari no era un hombre?? Andy sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a aplaudir, poco después todos aplaudieron la escena, fue entonces que ellos se separaron, y Enishi se fijó en el lugar…

- siento llegar tarde… a todo esto… el tira tierra!!! Donde esta Kaoru??

Todos miraron la habitación extrañados, es cierto la joven no estaba, tampoco Sanosuke y fue entonces que Soujiro recordó una frase que su hermana pronunciara una semana atrás…

_"miedo… miedo de que mi niño se vaya… miedo a que me deje sola y se vaya con él… tengo miedo…"_

Soujiro se levantó alterado mientras comenzaba a buscar frenéticamente a su hermana junto a los demás, Megumi solo se mantenía en silencio mirando uno de los reservados del bar

Sano dejó a Kaoru sentada en una de las sillas del reservado mientras la joven escondía su rostro repleto de lágrimas con sus manos, acariciando su cabello esperó un poco para que se calmara sin notar que Kenshin les observaba desde la entrada del reservado

- ya, Jo-chan que te pasa???

- Nada…

- Entonces por que lloras??

- No lo se…

- Jo-chan…

- Es que tengo miedo…

- Miedo??

- Si… tengo miedo… no quiero quedarme sola… no quiero…. Y Kenji…. Kenji ahora tiene un papá… pero… pero y si Kenshin me deja de nuevo??? Y si Kenji se va con él que voy a hacer yo??? que voy a hacer Sano??

- Jo-chan…

- Yo se que Kenshin… que Kenshin no lo alejaría de mi, también se que no me dejará… pero… peor…. Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo… no quiero que mi niño se vaya Sano… no quiero que Kenji me deje… no quiero… 

- Jo-chan Kenji no va a dejarte, por que piensas eso??

- Él… él se fue y ni... ni me miró… y… y no volvió Sano…. No volvió a mi…. Se quedó allí… con ellos…. Y…. y se que soy egoísta peor no quiero que mi niño ME DEJE1!!

- Jo-chan tranquilízate por favor, estas muy nerviosa Jo-chan sabes que Kenji actuó así pro la emoción de conocer a sus abuelos… y además por conocer a su papá… sabes que Kenji nunca te va a dejar Jo-chan no pienses eso si??

- Pero Sano, no estaría tan mal, soy una mala madre, lo separé de su padre, lo alejé de esa felicidad, le he hecho llorar muchas veces Sano, no he hecho mas que hacer llorar a mi niño pro mi debilidad Sano… ni niño…. Ni niño… por mi culpa…. Por que soy una mala madre…

PAFFFF

Kaoru tenía la cara volteada a la derecha mientras la mejilla derecha la tenía roja debido al golpe, frente a ella  Sano le miraba enojado mientras su mano estaba alzada tas la tremenda torta que le había dado a al joven

- te dije en el hospital que no eras una mala madre!!! Te dije que te olvidaras de esa idea Jo-chan hay abajo esta un niño que no dejó de creer que ibas a ir a su partido aun cuando todos decíamos e intentábamos convencerlo de que estabas muerta, así que no digas que eres una mala ni que el chibi zanahoria va a olvidarse de ti Kaoru Kamiya por que si sigues pensando así te vas a ganar mas de una torta de mi parte entendiste??!!

Kaoru solo bajó la cabeza con la mano en su mejilla mientras Sano alterado se levantaba del suelo y salía del reservaba topándose con la mirada de Kenshin, se miraron por largo rato a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Sano desvió la mirada metiendo las manso en sus bolsillos

- no te atrevas a hacer daño a Jo-chan por que te las veras conmigo, y la torta la necesitaba para volver en si, voy a bajo a calmar a Kenji tu ocúpate de Jo-chan Kenshin

- claro Sano, me alegra volver a vete después de la universidad

- solo cuidad e ella y no te atrevas a dejarla nuevamente o te las veras conmigo entendiste

- si

Sano bajó las escaleras cogiendo a Kenji al vuelo para subirlo a sus hombros, Kenshin entró al reservado y cerró la puerta llamando la atención de Kaoru

Sano miró a todos mientras asentía para con Megumi

- paren ya van a destruir el restaurante!!!

Todos le miraron mientras Kenji intentaba bajarse de los hombros de Sano que terminaba de bajar las escaleras

- Jo-chan esta bien, esta hablando con Kenshin, así que terminemos de comer

- Con papá??

- si Kenji con tu papa

- entonces puedo ir a hablar yo también!!

- No Kenji, déjalos hablar solos y come anda

- Pero cuando termine de comer voy con ellos

- Vale

Y así todos volvieron a sus lugares para comer tranquilamente, Enishi sonrió a Kenji mientras el niño le sonreía pues ahora sabía que ese chico no quería nada con su mam

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru arrodillada en el suelo que se abrazaba a sí misma, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, Kaoru evitó mirarle a los ojos pero Kenshin la cogió del mentón obligándola a hacerlo 

- Kaoru

- Que??

- Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te voy a separar de nuestro hijo, jamás pienses eso

Kaoru le miró fijamente mientras asentía, Kenshin entonces la abrazó contra su cuerpo, Kaoru alzó sus brazos correspondiéndole mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro…

- mamá!!! Ups… vengo luego…

- Kenji… ven

El pequeño se acercó a su madre que le abrazó fuertemente mientras miraba a Kenshin y ponía la pequeño entre ambos, Kenshin abrazó al niño mientras abrazaba también a Kaoru 

En el bar todos reían como tontos por culpa del alcohol y fue cuando Kaoru y Kenshin con kenji en sus brazos bajaron las escaleras… Kaoru se separó de ambos para ir junto a Sano y abrazarlo, el joven correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa

Megumi sonrió mientras Kaoru se separaba de Sano y le guiñaba un ojo a la doctora, iba a volver con kenshin cuando alguien tocó su hombro, una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras Enishi la envolvía en un abrazo de oso

- como esta mi pequeña Jazmín??

- Bien y tú copito de nieve como andas???

- Mmm muy bien, tengo a mi lado a una flor y a mi pareja, Kaoru te presento a Kamatari mi pareja

Ambos se miraron para reír después, Enishi vio la acción extrañado mientras Kaoru y Kamatari reían sin parar, pero la risa fue cortada al ver a Sano en la escalera con Megumi del brazo

- yo tengo algo que decirles!!!

- Dilo ya cabeza de pollo!!!

- Jo-chan como baje te vas a enterar, bueno, Megumi y yo somos pareja!!

- Noooooooo POBRE MEGUMI!!!!

- JO-CHAN!!!!

Megumi estalló en carcajadas mientras Kaoru sonreía asintiendo para después coger a Kenji en sus brazos y besar los labios de Kenshin…

- Kao déjate de tanto beso y escúchame

- Dime Misao

- Misao y yo somos pareja

- Aoshi-sama quedamos en que lo iba a decir yo!!

Aoshi sonrió un poco mientras acomodaba a Misao entre sus brazos, Sano besó a Megumi y Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru mientras Kenji se iba con Kita a jugar

La presentación de Kaoru fue todo un éxito, Tomoe se alejó de Kenshin afortunadamente tras destrozar todos los jarrones de la casa y Soujiro se casó para volver corriendo a la boda de su hermana…

Kaoru caminaba a paso lento con su traje beige hasta llegar al altar, donde esperaba Kenshin sonriente, a su lado el niño de los anillos. Kenji

- Kenshin Himura aceptas como tu legítima esposa a Kaoru Saito Kamiya para amarla y respetarla, en la blablabla???

- Acepto

- Kaoru Saito Kamiya aceptas como tu legítimo esposo a Kenshin Himura para amarlo y respetarlo, en la…blablabla??

Kaoru iba a responder pero Kenji se adelantó respondiendo a veces que si y que estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo de pie

- si, acepto

- entonces… puede besa a la novia

Kenshin desplegó el velo de Kaoru y se inclinó cerrando los ojos mientras Kaoru se alzaba un poco con los ojos cerrados, sus labios se unieron mientras gritos de alegría se dejaron escuchar por todo el descampado donde se casaban

Kenji arto ya del cojín que sostenía fue hacia su mamá y la separó de Kenshin

- mama??

- dime

- tengo hambre

- vale 

Kaoru sonrió mientras Kenshin tomaba su mano entre las suyas, ambos se miraron a los ojos e iban a besarse otra vez cuando…

- mamá!!!

- Que???

- Vamos a comer, venga vamos, vamos

- Esta bien, vamos

Kenshin cogió a Kenji en brazos mientras el traje azul de ambos sufrían las consecuencias, Kaoru sonrió caminando con su esposo y su bebe a su lado…

**_FIN_**

**__**

Canciones:

TU PUEDES

(Pimpinela) 

SE VA, SE VA

(Pimpinela)

LA FAMILIA

(Pimpinela)

Bueno, que les gustó el fic?? Es largo los e, pero no encontraba forma de vivirlo gomen, fue una idea que me vino de pronto y me llevé esos 13 días escribiendo en cada ocasión que tenía, comencé en sucio, pensaba hacer un pequeño fic pero después llegaron a mi ideas e ideas sin parar y, que mejor ocasión para publicar este fic que el día que hago…

……………

DOS AÑOS!!!

SIIII hace dos años que comencé a escribir fic en esta pagina, hace dos años que doy la lata ^^UU pobre de los que me conocen desde ese entonces jijiji

**_Bueno deseo que les haya gustado este fic, espero sus comentarios!!_**

Les quiere:

mer

**_Dedicada:_**

****

**_A todas las madres solteras que luchan día tras día para su supervivencia y la de los suyos, por vosotras, por todas las mujeres del planeta que tienen la dicha de ser madre, las que pronto lo serán y las que luchan sin parar…_**

****

**_Por ti mamá!!! Por soportarme estos 16 años!!! _**


End file.
